El Hombre Lobo
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: [Itasaku] Universo alternativo, adaptación de la película de "El hombre lobo" Un fanfic especial como regalo de cumpleaños para Higurashi fanfictions, espero les guste a ustedes también,Capítulo 6 ya disponible, pasen y lean (Un review no vendrá de más)
1. En la capital

**El Hombre Lobo**

 **Capítulo I: "En la capital"**

Itachi Uchiha bajó del tren que transportaba a los soldados de regresó a sus casas, heridos, licenciados o simplemente demasiado cansados para ayudar en una guerra que ya llevaba dos años sin parar. Él sobresalía del resto. No sólo por la gabardina negra con ribetes dorados que lo marcaban como miembro del escuadrón ANBU si no también por esa mirada de desdén y aire de superioridad que emanaba de su ser.

Los soldados que pasaban por cerca de él se erguían instintivamente mientras le saludaban, algunos civiles le miraban unos instantes antes de bajar la cabeza y alejarse deprisa. Y es que ver a un miembro del escuadrón elite del país del fuego era algo muy extraño, solo se sabía de ellos por pláticas y cotilleos y por la cantidad de cadáveres que solían documentar los partes de guerra.

Itachi simplemente ignoraba aquellas actitudes, él era simplemente un soldado y cumplía las misiones que se le encomendaban, nada más. El tener unos pocos días de licencia eran simplemente otra serie de órdenes que obedecer, guerra o ciudad tan solo significaban un cambio de locación. Tomó su mochila de viaje y se adentró por las calles de la capital; a sus espaldas alcanzó a escuchar que el tren silbaba anunciando su salida mientras que el conductor clamaba la siguiente parada: La villa oculta de Konoha.

Por un instante se quedó quieto, pensando en regresar y abordar el tren de nuevo, pero solo fue un parpadeo de duda en su mente. Aquella aldea no tenía nada ya que ofrecerle.

Nunca más.

Deambuló un rato sin rumbo fijo, tratando de mezclarse con la gente. Ignorando las miradas curiosas o temerosas de quien identificaba los galones en su gabardina, finalmente tomó una dirección fija hacia un hotel, era el lugar donde la mayoría de los soldados se quedaban antes de continuar su camino a sus hogares, aunque en su caso, era una parada antes de regresar a donde sentía que debía de estar.

Pasaron un par de días en calma, se quedaba hasta tarde en su habitación, salía a caminar un poco y a comer antes de regresar de nuevo y no volver a salir hasta la cena, no le gustaba beber así que evitaba los bares y toda la algarabía a su alrededor. Nada parecía alterar esa rutina, hasta cierta tarde lluviosa cuando regresaba de uno de sus paseos cotidianos.

Frente a la puerta de su hotel vio una figura cubriéndose con un paraguas de bambú, era blanco con nubes desdibujadas; la persona giró e Itachi vio a una joven vestida con un kimono azul cielo con estampados de cerezos en rosa, el cabello de la chica estaba arreglado en un tocado muy tradicional y el color rosa del pelo hicieron que él tuviera una ligera contracción muscular. No podían existir dos personas iguales en todo el mundo…

—Sakura Haruno.

—Itachi Uchiha. —Dijo ella acercándose a él y haciendo sonar sus sandalias de madera sobre el pavimento— Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Llegó una carta para ti al viejo coto Uchiha. Y este es el único lugar donde puede uno encontrar a un soldado en tránsito.

La chica le extendió una carta, él la tomó con cautela y vio el sello: Era de uno de sus compañeros de equipo, llevaba una pequeña señal que le indicaba que era algo sin importancia, suspiró resignado y guardó la misiva en una de las mangas de su saco.

— ¿Quiere acompañarme a tomar un poco de té?

— **0—**

Sentados uno frente al otro en aquel viejo salón de té miraban sus tazas sin saber que decir; en un movimiento inconsciente levantaron la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Itachi se sorprendió al descubrir un profundo gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Sakura.

—Tiene que regresar conmigo a Konoha, al coto Uchiha…

—Eso está fuera de discusión… Sakura-san No quiero ver a mi padre y dudo que él me quiera ver a mí.

—Esto no tiene que ver con su padre o sus desavenencias. —Sakura tomó la taza entre sus manos y la apretó— Algo ha estado pasando en los bosques alrededor de Konoha, muertes… Gente desaparecida, tu hermano está obsesionado con descubrir al asesino… O asesinos.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Sasuke, su hermano menor, tenía la mala costumbre de obsesionarse con las cosas, no por honor o justicia, lo hacía simplemente por demostrar que era mejor que los demás haciendo las cosas. La única razón por la que no se había unido al ejército fue porque su padre lo había prohibido expresamente, él se quedaría para continuar con el clan en caso de que el hermano mayor no regresara. Y para eso lo había comprometido por la fuerza con la hija de uno de los comerciantes más conocidos de la aldea, además de ser una amiga de la infancia.

—Aunque mi hermano puede ser un necio. —Itachi le dio un sorbo a su té— Sé que no arriesgaría su vida en vano, debe de tenerle un poco más de fe, Sakura-san.

—La gente desconfía. —Sakura parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas— Su alianza con los nómadas de Otogakure, les hace pensar en cosas de hechicería y eso.

Itachi trazó un intento de sonrisa en su boca pero se detuvo.

—Esa gente es buena trabajando los campos pero es muy supersticiosa, me sorprende que personas tan civilizadas se contagien de esa tontería.

—Encontraron a dos personas destazadas a las afueras del bosque negro, cerca de los límites del coto, también un pastor y la mitad de su ganado fueron asesinados, todo coincidió con la llegada de esos… gitanos.

La palabra desentonó con la voz neutra que la chica estaba usando hasta ese momento, pudo sentir el miedo y la desconfianza que llevaban los aldeanos en ella también, aunque no le sorprendió, no pudo evitar el sentirse ligeramente ofendido.

—Mi madre era uno de esos "gitanos" —Dijo Itachi llevándose la taza de té a la boca, le dio un sorbo— También la hacía sentirse así de incomoda, Sakura-san?

Sakura Haruno se sonrojó poniéndose incomoda y apurada, Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír revindicado.

—Yo la recuerdo de cuando éramos niños, era una mujer dulce, elegante… Yo… Yo lamento haber tomado esta actitud. —Hizo una pausa— Pero la cosa es que no todos piensan igual, Sasuke sale solo a buscar al culpable, está seguro de que se trata de un animal y quiere cazarlo para mostrárselo a los aldeanos y acabar con las desconfianzas… Pero está demasiado obsesionado. —Los ojos verdes de ella lo miraron intensamente— Necesita que alguien lo apoye.

—No soy el más indicado, pensará que simplemente le quiero ganar lo que sea que quiere hacer…

—Ha cambiado, un poco, por eso vine.

Itachi la miró de nuevo, evaluando sus opciones y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento.

La expresión de decepción de la joven lo turbó, por un momento parecía que iba a llorar pero sacudió la cabeza levemente y se levantó, tenía los ojos enrojecidos pero su voz era firme.

—Lamento entonces haber turbado su camino, Uchiha-san, que la buenaventura lo acompañe.

Le hizo una leve reverencia y se fue, dejándolo sentado en aquella mesa con una taza de té ya frío y una molesta sensación. Aquella era la despedida tradicional del clan, que ella la hubiera dicho con tanta sencillez fue un baldazo de agua helada.

— **0—**

La noche cayó con rapidez y las luces de la ciudad se encendieron en silencioso orden, Itachi Uchiha estaba parado frente a un viejo y polvoso bar en un callejón casi escondido. Finalmente se decidió y entró al lugar, olía a licor barato y cigarro, los parroquianos apenas le dedicaron una mirada desinteresada antes de volver a sus bebidas, llegó a la barra y pidió una cerveza. El primer trago le supo amargo y desagradable pero volvió a beber, en algún momento de su vida tenía que aprender y ese momento era sin duda el mejor.

—Una excelente noche para beber ¿No cree capitán Uchiha?

Itachi no esperaba escuchar una voz tan cerca de él, de forma instintiva retrocedió llevándose la mano a donde guardaba su arma de cargo. A su lado estaba un hombre muy alto y delgado, de larga cabellera negra y aspecto andrógino, sujetaba entre sus manos una botella de cerveza como si fuera un cáliz sagrado. Parecía contemplarla con fascinación antes de dirigir una mirada al sorprendido Itachi.

—Lamento asustarlo, pero en mi línea de trabajo es primordial ser silencioso.

—Orochimaru de Otogakure. —Itachi relajó un poco su postura— ¿No debería de estar con su gente en los bosques de Konoha?

—Por desgracia mi gente decidió que yo ya no era un líder adecuado para ellos. —Orochimaru dijo esto sin mucha preocupación— El joven Yakushi contaba con suficientes seguidores para pedir mi… Retiro voluntario, Quien diría que el alumno superaría al maestro.

— ¿Y qué quiere de mí?

— ¿De usted? Nada —Orochimaru sonrió— Pero en honor a la vieja alianza con su familia vengo a advertirle: Aléjese de Konoha, deje que la justicia de los cielos se encargue de esa gente.

—Mi hermano esta allá

Orochimaru rio mientras sacaba un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo y lo ponía sobre la barra.

—De todas las personas del mundo es la primera que viene a su mente. Pero él también es un necio que busca encontrarse con su destino más rápido de lo que debería ¿Si hubiera ido a la guerra con usted lo habría cuidado con tanto esmero?

—Me gustaría tener una buena excusa para no matarlo aquí mismo…

—No sería bien visto que un soldado matara a un inocente civil en un lugar tan concurrido.

—Yo soy un ANBU y en cuanto a usted ¿A quién le importaría un gitano menos?

Por un momento Orochimaru pareció ofenderse pero simplemente sonrió y desenvolvió el paquete que puso en la barra: era un cuchillo Kunai en su funda, una fina pieza tallada en plata pura.

—Su madre la hizo hace mucho tiempo y me pidió que la guardara hasta que fuera el momento de entregarla a la persona que la usaría.

— ¿Vino para dármela a mí? —Itachi bajó su defensa, el saber que había algo de su madre ahí despertó su curiosidad

—Usted deberá de guardarla a partir de ahora, eso es verdad, pero la entregará a la persona correcta cuando se acerque el momento. —Orochimaru deslizo el kunai hasta dejarlo cerca de Itachi

Itachi tomo el arma y la extrajo de su funda, a pesar de que la plata no era el mejor metal para forjar un arma esta parecía perfectamente balanceada y resistente, observo el filo detallado y con ribetes dorados con cierta fascinación.

— ¿A qué se refiere con que debo de dársela a alguien más? —Itachi levantó entonces la cabeza pero Orochimaru había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

— **0—**

Ya en su habitación Itachi observaba el techo sin sueño, ideas e imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, atormentándolo. Su hermano, Sakura Haruno, el coto Uchiha… Su madre, casi nunca se daba el tiempo para recordar a Mikoto Uchiha, pero ahora la imagen de ella se perfilaba clara en su mente. Ella en un vaporoso vestido blanco, caminando descalza por los jardines de la casa principal sonriendo…

Y la sangre, sangre por todos lados.

Itachi abrió los ojos asustado, conteniendo un grito, estaba empapado en sudor, en algún momento había caído dormido y tenido una pesadilla ¿O era un recuerdo? No podía estar seguro y eso lo lleno de inquietud. Miró el pequeño reloj que colgaba en la pared de su habitación, eran las tres y media de la mañana, en dos horas más partiría el primer tren para Konoha.

"… Necesita que alguien lo apoye…" Había dicho Sakura "Deje que la justicia del cielo se encargue de esa gente…" Dijo Orochimaru.

—Soy un idiota. —Dijo entonces Itachi mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a empacar sus pertenencias.

A las cinco de la mañana cuando el primer tren para Konoha anunciaba su partida, el capitán ANBU Itachi Uchiha estaba sentado en una cabina privada listo para empezar un viaje que no deseaba a un lugar que no lo quería.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Notas de autor:**

 _Y con esto empezamos un proyecto especial de cumpleaños para la loca y friki niña que tengo como esposa, espero a ustedes también les guste y no olviden comentar._


	2. La aldea de la memoria

**Capítulo 2**

" **La aldea de la memoria"**

 _Sasuke jugaba con su cometa, corriendo sobre el amplio espacio del jardín frontal. La blanca manta del día de campo estaba tendida sobre el pasto y en ella se veía la deliciosa comida que habían preparado; Mikoto lo miraba con ternura, como una madre orgullosa ve a su hijo, él se sentía feliz, completo, la suave brisa de la noche le alborotaba el cabello suelto… En algún momento se había hecho de noche, el jardín ahora estaba desierto ¿Dónde estaban todos? Miraba a su alrededor sin entender y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba parado frente a una fuente, una estatua de venus lo miraba desde lo alto, pero no era una fuente, era su madre, una delgada línea de agua brotaba de su cuello y después se torno roja, ahora era un flujo de sangre que florecía interminable, Mikoto abrió los ojos, dos cuencas vacías parecían mirarlo con horror y ella grito con tanta fuerza que…_

El agudo sonido de un silbato lo despertó con un sobresalto, En el sueño el grito de su madre se confundió con el ruido del tren, con manos temblorosas destapó la cantimplora que tenía a su lado y bebió, el agua pareció calmarlo, al asomarse por la ventanilla vio que estaban desacelerando, en el paisaje antes lleno solo de árboles y pasto podía ver ahora algunas construcciones de madera y ladrillo, las primeras casas que le anunciaban la entrada a la llamada "Aldea oculta de Konoha"

Sin esperar a que se detuviera tomó su maleta y se encaminó a la salida más cercana, se quedó ahí, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa helada que venía de los bosques y esperando a que el tren desacelerara lo suficiente para poder bajar, no era la impaciencia de llegar, era la urgencia de terminar lo más pronto posible lo que lo impulsaba. Bajo dando un tropezón, la estación estaba vacía, el tren detenido totalmente esperaba a que el conductor fuera a recoger el correo y algunos ayudantes subían cajas con envíos. Nada de eso era en realidad trascendente para él, se cargó la maleta al hombro y caminó al centro de la aldea, necesitaba un carruaje para llegar al coto, aunque los automóviles ya eran muy comunes, dudaba seriamente que esa tecnología hubiese llegado a Konoha.

La posada "Sin filo" era parte del corazón del pueblo, ahí se reunían comerciantes y gente común después de un largo día de trabajo y los conductores de carruajes siempre esperaban para llevar a la gente a sus casas y ganarse algunas monedas.

Al entrar nadie le presto mucha atención, quizás demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Fue a sentarse en una mesa y esperar ver algún cochero, una chica se acercó a él con una bandeja en la mano. Itachi lo pensó un momento y pidió algo de beber, no tenía caso estar de impaciente.

—Esos malditos gitanos que no se van… —Dijo alguien mientras entraba en la posada— Les digo que ellos fueron los que trajeron la muerte a este lugar

—No sé si sea la muerte. — Dijo alguien más— Pero definitivamente no es bueno tenerlos acampando en las afueras del pueblo.

—Mientras esos malditos Uchiha los sigan cuidando…

—Usas demasiado la palabra "maldito" —Una tercera voz de tono más razonable habló— Tu madre debe de sentirse muy orgullosa de ti, Aoba.

—El siempre recto Asuma Sarutobi, listo para corregir cualquier error de nuestra alma.

—Te estas ganando un par de bofetadas, Aoba…

—Ya entendí, Maese Raido. —La voz de Aoba se tranquilizó— Pero aun así queda claro que la gente de Otogakure no traen nada bueno.

—Mientras los Uchiha los sigan protegiendo…

—Que un rayo les caiga a esos parias, especialmente a ese mal nacido de Fugaku Uchiha, casarse con una ramera gitana solo para…

El resto de la frase nunca fue terminada. Un borrón negro pasó entre ellos arrastrando al hombre que se estrelló contra una pared derribando un tapete que estaba colgado, al abrir los ojos se encontró frente al oscuro cañón de una pistola militar.

—Una palabra más. —Dijo Itachi con una mortal calma— Y lo mandaré a que se revuelque en la pocilga donde sus antepasados se pudren.

Raido dio un paso atrás mientras buscaba alcanzar su propia arma.

— ¿Podrá apuntarme antes de que lo mate a él y después a usted, maese Raido? —Preguntó Itachi sin dejar de mirar intensamente a Aoba.

—Itachi-san. —Dijo Asuma sin moverse de su lugar— Aoba es solo un bocón ignorante, es bueno con el rifle y es la única razón para tenerlo vivo. Me disculpo en su nombre por la falta a su familia.

Itachi jaló el gatillo y un sonoro click sacudió al hombre, no hubo ningún disparo.

—Siempre dejo una recamara vacía en mi arma. —Itachi lo soltó y guardo su revolver— Agradécele a Asuma-san y al destino de que vivirás para ver otro día. —Le dio la espalda— Pero si me entero que has hablado de nuevo sobre mi madre… Te sacaré las entrañas y haré que te las comas de nuevo.

—No esperaba verte de nuevo por aquí, Itachi. —Dijo Asuma cruzándose de brazos

—Me enteré de que mi hermano está haciendo tonterías de nuevo…

—Trata de capturar a la bestia, quizás es el único que está haciendo algo más que simplemente culpar a otros. Sé que salió esta mañana a los bosques negros.

—Entonces es una bestia.

—Una endemoniadamente inteligente si de eso se trata. Él dice que la mano de un demente es culpable, la gente… —Lanzó una irada a su alrededor— Tiene algunas ideas más coloridas al respecto.

— ¿Y usted?

— ¿Yo? Solo soy un simple comisario, si es animal, hombre o quimera no importa mientras pueda matarlo y traerle paz a mi gente. Llévese a mi caballo, es el pardo con la silla negra, ya iré a darle una visita de cortesía.

Itachi agradeció el gesto y después de pagar su consumo salió de la posada. Aoba quien había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo habló con amargura.

— ¿Por qué se puso del lado de ese rufián?

—Primero porque yo tampoco tolero que le faltes el respeto a la madre de alguien y en segunda… Ese rufián es un ANBU, nos hubiera matado a todos en este lugar y todo por culpa de esa lengua tuya. —Asuma le dedico una mirada divertida— Y mejor vete a cambiar los pantalones antes de que el olor de tus orines apeste el lugar.

— **0—**

Itachi detuvo su montura frente a una enorme barda, Un arco de piedra era la entrada a la tierra de su familia, el caballo se removía inquieto, compartiendo en alguna manera el desagrado de atravesar aquella entrada. Finalmente se decidió y dándole con los talones al animal este avanzó más resuelto.

Pasaron por un gran pastizal recién podado, a pesar de todo la gente seguía haciendo su trabajo. Sobre una colina pudo distinguir el techo de la mansión principal, aceleró el paso y poco a poco la enorme casona se hizo visible, a lo lejos escuchó un par de ladridos y vio a dos perros acercarse a él corriendo a toda velocidad. Apretó la rienda de su caballo y se preparó, pero justo detrás de los perros apareció otro jinete que los detuvo con un silbido. Los canes se tumbaron en el suelo mientras el jinete se acercaba a Itachi y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

—Vaya, vaya. —Dijo el hombre, un tipo enorme que más parecía un tiburón que un humano— El "chico listo" regresó a casa.

—Kisame. —Respondió Itachi esbozando una breve sonrisa— Creí que ya habrías renunciado…

— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de seguir siendo maltratado por tu padre? No me gusta perderme esos pequeños placeres de la vida.

Ambos parecieron sonreír, finalmente Itachi extendió la mano y se dieron un apretón, Kisame giró su montura y lanzó otro silbido haciendo que los perros, un galgo y un mastín, se levantaran y caminaran a la par de ellos.

—Los has entrenado bien.

—Zabusa y Haku son excelentes guardianes, me han sacado de muchos problemas.

Itachi asintió.

—Tu hermano no quiso que lo acompañara. —Kisame se adelantó a la pregunta de Itachi— Estaba muy confiado en sus habilidades y en que podría zanjar el asunto hoy mismo… De cualquier forma se llevó a dos cazadores de Otogakure con él

—Creo que tendré que ir a buscarlo.

—Buena suerte con eso. A estas horas la neblina del pantano ya debe de estar llenando el paraje y sería un suicidio intentarlo. Pero no te preocupes, la gente que lo acompaña es experta, yo mismo los escogí.

Itachi solo suspiró, la mansión ahora era visible en su totalidad; una enorme mole de ladrillos negros mezcla de un estilo tradicional y extranjero, había algo amenazante en ello pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante y familiar. Tras las ventanas había gruesas cortinas de terciopelo, una enredadera subía y cubría las paredes frontales como un gigantesco tapiz de hierba, la puerta principal estaba entreabierta y ahí pudo distinguir una cabellera rosa y unos ojos verdes que lo observaban con asombro.

—Viniste. —Sakura salió a su encuentro, con una sonrisa en los labios— me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión.

—Hay cosas que necesito arreglar de cualquier manera. —Itachi bajó de su caballo y quedó parado frente a ella— ¿Esperando a mi hermano?

—Como si tuviera opción. —Respondió girando los ojos.

Itachi no pudo evitar una risa interna al darse cuenta de cómo su hermano podía molestar a cualquier persona.

—Mejor deja tus cosas en la casa. —Dijo Kisame— Yo llevaré al caballo a que beba agua, tu viejo cuarto está limpio.

— ¿Él, está aquí? —Itachi ya sabía la respuesta, sin embargo algo lo impulso a preguntar de cualquier manera.

—Tomando una siesta me parece. De cualquier manera lo veras en la cena.

Itachi tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la casa seguido por Sakura, ambos caminaron un rato en silencio, sin saber en realidad que decir.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando te vi por primera vez… —Dijo Itachi para romper el silencio.

—No era mi mejor momento. —Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió divertida— Peleándome con tu hermano.

—Y ahora te casarás con él.

—Como si no fuera suficiente castigo…

Itachi bufó al contener una carcajada, el comentario de la chica lo tomó por completo por sorpresa, ella se empezó a reír.

—Es agradable escuchar una risa femenina en esta casa.

Se hizo un silencio denso en ese instante. Fugaku Uchiha estaba de pie en la entrada de la casa, vestido con un sobrio Kimono negro, se apoyaba con bastón de caoba con empuñadura dorada, caminó con pesadez hasta Itachi y quedaron frente a frente sin hablarse por un minuto entero.

—Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta… Hijo.

—Gracias por recibirme… Padre.

Sakura observaba la escena unos pasos más atrás sintiéndose extrañamente incomoda. Kisame llegó en ese momento y se detuvo tras ella.

—Es lo más emocional y cariñoso que he visto entre dos Uchiha en años. —Kisame sonrió cuando vio a Sakura poner cara de desconcierto— Me sorprende que no se haya acostumbrado a la emotividad del joven Sasuke. Vamos señorita, la cena será servida un poco más temprano hoy.

— **0—**

—No es habitual comer tan temprano. —Itachi platicaba con Kisame mientras caminaban por un pasillo al comedor.

—Tu padre no se ha sentido bien estos días… —Fue la respuesta escueta de Kisame

Itachi aceptó eso con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, aunque algo le hacía sentir que quizás eran otras las razones. Del extremo opuesto del pasillo aparecieron Fugaku y Sakura, la chica le tomaba por el brazo con respeto, el hombre a pesar de su imperturbable apariencia era aún un caballero. Kisame con una leve reverencia se retiró a servir la cena.

La cena transcurrió en un extraño silencio, de vez en cuando roto por algún comentario de Sakura hacia Itachi que era respondido de una forma amable, pero escueta, un poco antes de que se terminara, Fugaku Uchiha se levantó y excusándose por un dolor de cabeza, abandonó la mesa. Itachi continuó comiendo en silencio y sin previo aviso Sakura se levantó también, él pudo notar un gesto de enfado en su rostro. Suspiro y fue tras ella, la encontró parada cerca de un portón que daba al jardín.

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella sin levantar la cara— Hay veces que olvido que ustedes son unos expertos en no cambiar la expresión de sus caras… A veces quisiera que pudieran ser un poco más humanos.

Después de eso suspiró y se quedó contemplando el jardín, Itachi dio un paso más hacia ella y con cierto recelo puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella pareció estremecerse un poco pero no cambió la postura.

—No siempre hemos sido así. Creo… Creo que parte de esto es solo para defendernos; Sasuke, mi padre… Yo mismo. La gente espera cierta clase de cosas de nosotros y tal vez… Nos asusta que crean que somos débiles.

—Tener sentimientos no los hace débiles. —Sakura giró la cabeza y lo miró directamente— Los hace humanos, Sasuke parece que entendió el concepto… Él…. Me propuso irnos de aquí en cuanto nos casemos.

Aquello era una sorpresa.

— ¿Y padre que piensa?

—Se puso furioso, amenazó grito y hasta rompió algunas cosas, pero Sasuke se mantuvo firme y al final solo le quedó aceptarlo. Sabía que si no contábamos con su bendición nos iríamos de cualquier manera…

Itachi pensó en el escandaló que sería que el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha simplemente abandonara el coto sin ninguna clase de aprobación. Por mucho que su padre estuviera en contra, un acto de rebeldía como ese sería un golpe duro para su reputación. Miró de nuevo a Sakura; aquella chica realmente había logrado un cambio y también notó que no le había quitado su mano del hombro, podía sentir de alguna manera la suavidad de su piel bajo la tela del kimono y ese aire rebelde y femenino que parecía rodearla.

Finalmente retiró la mano, tratando de no hacerlo de manera brusca, ella siguió con los ojos el movimiento y volvió a clavar su vista en él. Esta vez los verdes ojos de ella lo pusieron nervioso, agitado. La noche finalmente había caído y la luna llena se empezaba a asomar por entre los arboles a la distancia.

—Entonces… —Dijo Sakura sonriéndole— ¿Cómo es la vida de un oficial del ejército?

— **0—**

Itachi estuvo hablando por horas con ella hasta que fue la hora de ir a dormir y retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, estuvo contándole anécdotas y cosas triviales y se sorprendió con lo fácil que le resultaba estar con ella, era una excelente audiencia y cuando preguntaba algo era clara y directa y entendía sin demasiadas explicaciones, y era alegre y… Era la prometida de su hermano.

Se giró sobre su cama hasta quedar boca arriba mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y trataba de justificar esa sensación en su pecho a la casi nula relación con otras mujeres en su vida. Pero había algo más ahí que solo admiración física o deseo carnal, algo que aunque agradable estaba mal.

A lo lejos escucho un aullido, un largo y belicoso grito de guerra de algún animal, pensó que entonces quizás, el causante de las muertes en Konoha si era un depredador en vez de alguna clase de maniaco. Su hermano estaría ahí, con otros tratando de darle caza y regresar victorioso.

 _Tienes que cuidar de él, siempre…_

No fue una voz, fue más bien como una resonancia en su cabeza y eso lo hizo saltar de la cama. Aunque no lo había escuchado con sus oídos las palabras fueron claras y el tono de voz inconfundible.

—Madre…

Saltó de la cama y poniéndose su ropa lo más rápido posible salió corriendo de la casa, al llegar a las caballerizas, los animales se pusieron inquietos, solo el caballo que Asuma le prestara lo miraba con cierto aire cansino, Itachi tomó la montura y con pericia lo preparó, salió como una exhalación de los establos y se encaminó a los bosques negros, no estaba seguro de donde lo encontraría pero sabía que era necesario dar con él.

Cabalgó por horas, perdido, atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento extraño, siempre con su arma de cargo en la mano, miró al cielo y se dio cuenta que en la línea del horizonte, un poco más debajo de las copas de los árboles, la línea del amanecer empezaba a despuntar. Entonces y rompiendo cualquier regla personal, familiar o de seguridad gritó:

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke responde!

Avanzó un poco más por el bosque y volvió a llamar a su hermano, esta vez usando sus manos para hacer mayor eco. Un ruido de pasos llamó su atención y amartilló su arma, esperando a que aparecieran los causantes del sonido.

Kabuto Yakushi y un grupo de gitanos armados apareció frente a él.

—Yakushi… —Dijó guardando su arma y desmontando, aquel gesto hizo que los hombres que rodeaban al líder de Otogakure se relajaran.

—Estábamos buscando a los hombres que siguieron a su hermano. —Kabuto no parecía ni por asomo sorprendido de ver a Itachi— Anoche escuchamos a la bestia… Le advertimos.

— ¿Qué le advirtieron? —Itachi sintió de repente una terrible opresión en el pecho— ¿Los encontraron?

Los hombres pusieron un gesto de incomodidad y tristeza. Kabuto extendió una mano y la puso en el hombro de Itachi en un gesto de empatía que lo golpeó como un mazo de hielo.

—Cincuenta metros atrás de nosotros, hay un claro… Pero creo que será mejor que espere a que traigan las camillas, no es agradable…

Itachi le quitó la mano de su hombro de un manotazo y lo empujó lejos de él, los otros no se movieron simplemente se apartaron y dejaron que el mayor de los Uchiha corriera en la dirección indicada. Al llegar al claro se quedó helado, la escena ante sus ojos bien podía ser sacada de un campo de batalla, pudo ser algo familiar en la guerra, pero no ahí, no con su hermano ahí. Trato de gritar, de avanzar más pero no pudo, simplemente cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras un dolor grande y pulsante como una bomba amenazaba con hacerle estallar el pecho…

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas del autor:**

 _Bueno las piezas empiezan a moverse y pronto tendremos más revelaciones en la trama, sigo publicando y sorprendentemente (Y muy afortunadamente) no me he trabado. por lo pronto disfruten el capitulo dejen su review y a media semana tendremos el siguiente:_ **Miedos y venganzas.**


	3. La noche del destino

**Capítulo 3**

" **La noche del destino"**

Aquella mañana fue silenciosa y sombría en Konoha, junto con la muerte del grupo de cazadores durante la noche también apareció el cadáver de un anciano en el canal al lado del camino principal, mismas marcas, mismo método… No había pláticas ni barullo en las calles, tan solo figuras caminando de prisa y murmullos plagados de miedo y de descontento, no importaba que la mayoría de los muertos hubiesen sido nómadas de Otogakure, la gente empezaba a culparlos a ellos directamente de lo que estaba pasando y muchos ya hablaban de tomar acciones al respecto.

Pero nada de eso importaba para Itachi Uchiha. Estaba en el sótano del viejo almacén, en la bodega usada para resguardar los bloques de hielo que se solían vender, ahí el dueño improvisó un resguardo temporal para los cuerpos encontrados, los funerales se celebraría aquella noche, después de que la policía civil tomara nota del suceso.

Estaba en una silla al lado del camastro de su hermano, tenía la cabeza baja, tratando de recordar alguna plegaria, estiró la mano y toco la del cadáver, estremeciéndose al sentir la fría y ajena textura de la piel, notó entonces que aún sujetaba algo entre sus dedos, con cuidado lo tomó y vio que se trataba de un pequeño medallón de plata con el dibujo de un lobo parado en dos patas… Había algo escrito también pero la letra era muy pequeña y parecía otro idioma. El ruido de alguien acercándose lo puso en alerta, guardó el medallón en su bolsillo y se puso de pie. Su padre entró a la habitación con paso cansino y más demacrado que nunca. No podía culparlo.

—Necesito… —Empezó a decir Fugaku— Necesito unos minutos a solas, por favor.

Nunca pedía nada por favor, Itachi solo hizo una leve reverencia y salió del sótano. Si escucho a su padre sollozar, era algo que jamás le contaría a nadie.

— ¡Se tiene que hace algo al respecto! —Gritó alguien en el momento en que Itachi salía de la tienda— ¡Yo digo que vayamos a su campamento y quememos sus malditas tiendas hasta que no quede ni su recuerdo!

Varias voces se alzaron apoyando la moción. Un grupo de personas se hallaba congregada frente al almacén, rostros descontentos, manos sujetando viejos rifles y machetes, todos dirigidos por el hombre llamado Aoba.

— ¿No deberíamos de esperar al capitán Asuma y a la policía? —Preguntó alguien de manera muy cautelosa

Hubo más protestas, algunos parecían de acuerdo pero muchos negaban con la cabeza y fulminaban con los ojos a la persona que había hablado.

—Esas plagas han llegado al límite. —Dijo Aoba— Quedarnos aquí y esperar a que los blandengues de la capital hagan algo no ayudará, tenemos que tomar la justicia con nuestras manos.

—Creí que no se podía ser más idiota. —Dijo Itachi en voz alta mientras se acercaba— Veo que me equivoqué, le agradezco la lección, Aoba-san

El hombre se puso pálido y dio un paso atrás mientras la gente le daba espacio al Uchiha, algunos permanecieron al lado de Aoba y eso le hizo regresar la confianza.

—Esas alimañas incluso mataron a su hermano, a uno de sus aliados ¿Piensa defenderlos Itachi-san?

—Varias de esas "alimañas" murieron defendiendo a mi hermano, su razonamiento no tiene lógica… ¿Acaso hay alguna otra razón por la cual esta tan empecinado en culparlos de lo que está pasando?

Aoba se apretó los dientes y se sonrojó violentamente. Itachi se dio cuenta que había picado el nervio correcto, también notó que algunos alrededor del hombre cerraban filas, aquello se tornaba más turbio a cada instante.

—La justicia debe de prevalecer. —La voz de Aoba tomaba tintes amenazantes, la misma actitud que se esperaría ver de una rata acorralada.

Un ruido de motor interrumpió a las personas, un vehículo del ejercito apareció en ese momento por la calle principal y se detuvo frente a ellos, de la parte trasera bajaron una docena de policías, armados que en perfecto orden se apostaron en la puerta del almacén. Por enfrente bajaron dos hombres más, uno era Asuma Sarutobi y el otro hizo que Itachi Uchiha hiciera una mueca de desagrado.

—Ibiki Morino. —Itachi se irguió— Veo que lamer traseros en el gobierno es un negocio rentable.

El hombre, alto y enfundado en una gabardina negra se limitó a sonreír, ignorando la pulla de Itachi.

—Sangre y gente descontenta y de nuevo usted en el pueblo ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Itachi llegó de improviso hace menos de un día. —Intervino Asuma— Los crímenes empezaron hace dos meses y por lo que sé él estaba en la frontera de Iwagakure… No se me ocurre como pueda culparlo esta vez señor Morino.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, algunos recuerdos fueron traídos a la memoria de los presentes y de repente la imagen del desafiante Itachi Uchiha se volvió más oscura.

—El demonio sombra… —Murmuró una mujer y la gente retrocedió.

Asuma apretó los dientes molesto mientras Itachi parecía ponerse incómodo y sin decir más se retiró del lugar.

—Nunca hubo pruebas de nada. —Asuma se acercó a Morino— Y sin embargo ustedes mandaron a un chico adolecente a un hospital psiquiátrico para criminales.

—No creo en las coincidencias, Sarutobi. —Ibiki no dejaba de mirar a Itachi alejándose— Sí hay muertos y él está aquí es por algo… Y Lo averiguaré a como dé lugar.

— **0—**

Sakura estaba en la mansión de los Uchiha, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer, Cualquier cosa, la soledad, el omnisciente silencio de aquel lugar la ahogaba más que nunca, había tratado de llorar por Sasuke, pero no podía, el dolor en su pecho era como tapón que bloqueaba todas sus emociones, trató de suspirar y se dio cuenta que ni eso era capaz de hacer sin sentir esa opresión.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" Pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la salida, al ir acercándose escuchó el galopar de un caballo y como este se detenía intempestivamente; la puerta se abrió e Itachi Uchiha pasó a su lado como una tormenta, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Ella le siguió lo más aprisa que pudo y ambos entraron en el estudio del padre, el hombre fue directo al bar y sin más ceremonia sacó una botella dándole un trago tan largo que preocupó a la muchacha.

— ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso! —Grito Itachi hacia Sakura, pero ella se dio cuenta de que el reclamó era para alguien más, alguien que no estaba ahí— ¡No lo recuerdo! ¡Ella estaba muerta! Y yo… Y yo

Sakura se acercó lentamente al hombre, tenía las manos temblorosas y los ojos enrojecidos, ella se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha estaba sufriendo un colapso. Estiró sus manos y tomó las de él, estaban frías y sudorosas, en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Fui yo de nuevo? ¿Yo lo maté? —La voz de Itachi se escuchaba más espaciada y temblorosa— ¿Por qué? Cada cosa que amo… Que me importa… —Cayó de rodillas y Sakura con él— No… No debería de pasar, no debería…

El resto de la frase se cortó con un largo gemido, Sakura lo tomó de la nuca y le hizo recargar la cabeza contra su pecho. Itachi pasó sus manos temblorosas por la espalda de la chica y la apretó mientras las lágrimas y el sentimiento contenido se desbordaban, ella sintió que también iba a llorar y simplemente se dejó llevar, mientras permanecían abrazados en el centro de aquella habitación

— **0—**

—Lamento mucho ese desplante. —Dijo Itachi sin voltearla a ver— No es propio de mi…

Los dos estaban aún sentados en el suelo del estudio, el de piernas cruzadas dándole la espalda, ella recargada contra el sentada en una manera más tradicional, agradecida por que no la estuviera viendo, tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba segura de que el poco maquillaje que se había puesto estaba convertido en alguna especie de colorida plasta sobre su rostro.

—Creo que lo necesitaba… Ambos lo necesitábamos. —Sakura suspiró, descubriendo lo fácil que era ahora— No se puede asimilar algo como así sin más.

Sin voltear a verla deslizo su mano hasta encontrar la de ella, al contacto los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron.

—Gracias. —Dijo él.

La campanilla del reloj los hizo levantar la vista. Iban a ser las siete de la noche. El cielo empezaba a tornarse de un naranja intenso.

—Prepararé algo de té. —Sakura se levantó rompiendo el contacto

—Te ayudaré. —Itachi también se levantó y entonces recordó el amuleto. Lo sacó de entre sus ropas y lo volvió a observar— Sakura… ¿Sabes algo tú de este objeto?

La chica al verlo puso gesto de desagrado, algo totalmente instintivo, se recuperó pero habló en un tono glacial.

—Una mujer de Otogakure se lo había dado a Sasuke.

Itachi maldijo entre dientes al notar que de nuevo había pisado un nervio sin querer.

—Lamento haberlo traído a colación. —Dijo guardándolo de nuevo.

—Ella había insistido mucho en que lo usara. —Dijo Sakura, ahora parecía pensarlo más detenidamente— Parecía que sabía algo… Pero el hombre que iba con ella no la dejó hablar. Fue raro, ahora que lo pienso.

— ¿Sabes quién era la mujer?

—Estuvo unos días trabajando en la casa principal… Se llamaba Karin. No recuerdo sus apellidos.

—Los nómadas por lo general nunca los dicen. —Itachi frunció el ceño, pensativo— Necesito hablar con ella.

— ¿Justo ahora?

—Es casi de noche, todos deben de estar en su campamento preparándose para el duelo. Creo que es el mejor momento.

—Es la segunda noche.

Itachi se dio cuenta de que ella estaba asustada.

—Lo que sea que ataca a la gente lo hace dos noches seguidas, cada mes. —Explicó Sakura— Hoy es la segunda noche.

—Tengo que ir. —Itachi le puso una mano en el hombro— Hay cosas que necesito aclarar… Posiblemente se marchen esta misma noche.

—No vayas solo. —Pidió ella con voz trémula.

—No lo haré. —Le contestó— Sería muy arriesgado. Kisame me acompañara para hablar con ellos y como apoyo en caso de las cosas se compliquen.

Sakura levantó el rostro con preocupación, pero él simplemente sonrió, más confiado, más ligero. Le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente con la punta de los dedos.

—Regresaré, lo prometo.

— **0—**

Itachi y Kisame cabalgaron un rato por entre los senderos del bosque negro hasta detenerse cerca de un claro, ahí se distinguían carromatos y varias casas de campaña, había pequeñas fogatas aquí y allá, los perros del sirviente del Uchiha olisquearon el aire y bufaron al reconocer los olores.

—Por la lealtad que le tiene al clan es seguro que se muestren dispuestos a hablar. —Dijo Kisame mientras sacaba una enorme escopeta de su funda— Pero tengo que recordarte, esos son en su mayoría criminales y mercenarios que podrían vender a su madre si fuera necesario… Demonios, ahora recuerdo que uno de ellos trato de venderme a su madre…

—No nos tomará mucho tiempo. —Dijo Itachi— Encontraremos a la mujer que le dio el medallón a Sasuke y hablaremos con ella. —Se tocó una pequeña bolsa de dinero que llevaba en la cintura— Estoy seguro de que querrá hablar.

Se internaron en el campamento con los dos perros por delante, la gente reconoció de inmediato a los animales y al ver al par de jinetes hacían leves saludos de respeto evitando el contacto visual. Itachi finalmente desmontó y le dio las riendas del caballo a un niño que estaba parado al lado de una carreta.

—Cuídalos bien y te daré otra más. —Dijo Itachi entregándole una moneda de plata— Busco a una chica pelirroja…

—Debe de ser Karin. —Dijo el niño interrumpiéndolo— Es la única con ese color de pelo.

—Y dijiste que no iban a cooperar. —Itachi le lanzó una mirada de autosuficiencia a Kisame haciéndolo resoplar enfadado.

—El dinero siempre es un buen aliciente. —Kisame le pasó las riendas al niño mientras se colgaba su escopeta en la espalda— pero no abuses de eso, sería contraproducente.

Ambos caminaron en silencio entre las tiendas y la gente que les abría el paso. Kisame le dio un par de miradas significativas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kisame?

—Deberías de conseguirte una novia.

Itachi dio un traspié pero se recuperó de inmediato.

—No es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esas cosas…

—Lo sé, pero no deja de ser verdad, necesitas a alguien que te necesite. Estar solo es una muy mala idea…

No se dijeron nada más pero el mayor de los Uchiha no pudo evitar el pensar que tenía razón y el recuerdo de Sakura consolándolo le hizo sentir un extraño entumecimiento en el pecho.

—Debe de ser ella. —Dijo Kisame sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Frente a ellos estaba una chica pelirroja, sentada al lado de una anciana que se notaba era ciega, parado al lado de ellas un muchacho de cabello blanco los había visto y tomaba una pose defensiva. Itachi hizo una seña para que Kisame se quedara atrás y se acercó, con las manos descansando en los costados y una actitud relajada.

—Eres su hermano. —Dijo la chica en cuento lo vio— Mi dolor acompaña al tuyo.

La forma de hablar de ella era muy formal, su voz difería de mucho de un nómada. Itachi recordó historias acerca de niños secuestrados y obligados a trabajar con ellos. Pero en realidad en ese momento no había razón para profundizar en el tema. Sacó el medallón de entre sus ropas y se lo mostró a la muchacha.

—Yo se lo di. —Dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta— Creí que lo protegería… La bestia está más allá de las armas humanas se lo advertimos.

—Cuéntame lo que sepas… Por mi hermano… Por mi madre.

La anciana dijo algo en el dialecto de Otogakure y el chico de cabello blanco respingó, lanzándole una mirada de sorpresa. Karin simplemente asintió.

—Durante dos noches en el cenit de la luna llena la bestia maldita sale a cazar, nada la detiene, no le teme a nada ya que es inmortal. Solo el acónito y la plata lo pueden detener…

Itachi sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al recordar el kunai de plata que guardaba en su cintura "Se lo darás a la persona indicada cuando llegue el momento" era lo que había dicho Orochimaru.

—Tu hermano insistía en que no era verdad, que hombre o bestia él lo detendría… Pero lo que el buscaba, era hombre y bestia.

—No te entiendo…

— "Incluso el hombre que es puro de corazón y dice sus oraciones al anochecer, en lobo se convierte al acónito florecer y la luna de otoño a su cenit llegar" —Recitó Karin con voz trémula.

Itachi se sintió afectado, era como un recuerdo, una memoria que pugnaba por salir de su cabeza, aquel verso lo había escuchado y era importante ¿Por qué? Un ruido le llamó la atención entonces, era un tropel de caballos y de gente haciendo mucho ruido, los nómadas comenzaron a replegarse en sus tiendas escondiendo a los niños y a las mujeres mientras discretamente el brillar de varias armas comenzaban a relucir aquí y allá. Una tropa de jinetes dirigidos por Aoba y el juez Ebisu irrumpieron en el centro del campamento, varios hombres desmontaron mientras cargaban sus armas y apuntaban a la gente.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Itachi decidió que aquello era demasiado— ¡Esta parte del bosque negro es propiedad del clan Uchiha!

—Venimos a poner fin a la charada del asesino. —Dijo el juez Ebisu con tranquilidad— El animal salvaje que estos advenedizos traen es el único culpable posible.

— ¡Ese oso es más viejo que cualquiera de nosotros, No tiene ni siquiera dientes suficientes para morder una mazorca! —Gritó alguien.

— ¡No nos interesan sus excusas! —Gritó Aoba— Es el oso o sus tiendas ¡Elijan!

Itachi se movió lentamente mientras buscaba el mejor ángulo para atacar. Calculó once hombres a pie más unos seis más todavía a caballo, el juez Ebisu no era problema, pero definitivamente iría por la cabeza de Aoba. Dos hombres aparecieron llevando al famoso oso, un animal viejo y lento de caminar con una mirada de incredulidad e inocencia que le partió el corazón a Itachi, no lo iba a permitir. Una suave brisa movió los fuegos de las fogatas y antorchas, mientras en el cielo la luna llena asomaba su reluciente faz entre las nubes.

Y entonces todos lo oyeron.

Fue un aullido largo y gutural, una especie de grito de guerra que le erizo el cabello a todos, los caballos se inquietaron y el oso logró soltarse de su dueño, corriendo a ocultarse en el bosque, pero nadie lo siguió. Con las armas listas para disparar se mantenían alertas, algo había cambiado en el ambiente, nómadas y cazadores estaban tensos esperando que algo pasara cerca de ellos.

Fue un grito ahogado, luego el ruido de algo rompiéndose, después vino otro grito agónico, entonces la gente comenzó a correr en todas direcciones, buscando refugio. Los cazadores apuntaban sus armas buscando el origen de aquel caos. Algo cayó cerca de uno, era la cabeza de una mujer, sus ojos aun abiertos en una muda y desesperada llamada de auxilio. El hombre arrojó su arma y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Trató de subir a su caballo cuando una sombra negra pasó como un suspiro por encima de él, cortándolo limpiamente a la mitad.

— ¡Está aquí! —Gritó otro hombre y empezó a disparar a ciegas antes de que algo pasara garganta.

En ese momento el pánico ya no era una opción hombres del pueblo y nomadas corrían en todas direcciones tratando de esconderse, de defenderse de algo que parecía un fantasma o una sombra que destrozaba cuerpos a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡Kisame, lleva a esa gente a su carreta y defiéndela! —Gritó Itachi y después viendo a uno de los cazadores le gritó— ¡Cierren filas, formen un circulo, que nadie tenga la espada sin cubrirse!

El aplomo del Uchiha produjo una especie de despertar en los hombres y comenzaron a reunirse, aun así la figura pasaba como una exhalación de tanto en tanto causando una baja, nadie caía herido, todos eran cadáveres antes de tocar el suelo.

Itachi percibió algo con el rabillo del ojo. Era el niño que le había cuidado el caballo, el chico corría asustado a un claro del bosque donde se alzaban unos monolitos de roca y tras él, corriendo a cuatro patas, algo le alcanzaba por entre los árboles. Itachi levantó un rifle del suelo, cargó y apuntó, a pesar de que el tiro parecía haber dado en el blanco la figura seguía tras el niño, un segundo disparo la hizo trastabillar y esa fue la única victoria que obtuvo.

El niño corriendo, la luna llena. Itachi tuvo la visión de su hermano, muy pequeño corriendo, huyendo de algo, esa misma se intercaló con el chico y la sombra. Sin pensarlo más corrió a alcanzarlos.

Había salido del campamento en cuanto escuchó el aullido, no sabía que hacer, pero tenía que esconderse lejos del calor y la gente, eso es lo que el monstruo buscaba; ahora escondido entre las sombras de aquellos viejos monolitos sentía que su corazón y su respiración eran demasiado ruidosos, escuchó algo avanzar lentamente y percibió una respiración pesada, muy medida, como olfateando, de repente hubo un silencio, como si hubiese metido la cabeza en un cubo, se movió lentamente y entonces un gruñido le hizo levantar la cabeza; algo se abalanzó sobre él y solo alcanzó a cubrirse la cara con los brazos, un último pensamiento para su madre… Pero alguien lo empujó hacia un lado haciéndolo rodar fuera del alcance del monstruo.

Itachi llegó en el momento en que la criatura (De apariencia demasiado humana para su gusto) trepaba por encima de uno de esos monolitos, listo para caer sobre el chico, se lanzó hacia ellos y alcanzó a quitar al infante del camino, usando el rifle como un escudo lo puso en el pecho del monstruo y dejándose caer de espaldas lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza, la criatura giró en el aire cayendo en cuatro patas y proyectándose en contra de su atacante. Itachi logró ponerse en una rodilla y con la experiencia de la batalla disparó una bala justo a la cabeza de la criatura, pero esta no detuvo, chocó contra él y ambos rodaron por el suelo, Itachi distinguió una enorme mandíbula que trataba de cerrarse sobre su rostro, instintivamente puso el rifle como escudo y eso evitó que aquella criatura le arrancara el rostro de una mordida. Nunca se había enfrentado a algo o alguien tan fuerte, se sentía indefenso y frustrado como un niño. Recordó el kunai de plata e intentó empujar al monstruo para alcanzarlo y los ojos de ambos se encontraron; eran amarillos con pupilas disentidas inyectados en sangre sin asomo de cordura o humanidad y sin embargo, familiares de alguna manera. Aquello le hizo aflojar los músculos una centésima de segundo que su atacante aprovecho para lanzarle una mordida letal al cuello, pero Itachi logró moverse y los dientes se clavaron en su hombro. Un dolor inmenso le sacudió, todo su mundo se convirtió en una visión blanca y quemante mientras la criatura parecía tratar de arrancarle la carne. Escuchó un disparo lejano y sintió una sacudida, el dolor desapareció de golpe e Itachi boqueo como si acabara de emerger de un tanque de agua helada; el monstruo había desaparecido y a lo lejos veía a Kisame correr a él con el rifle aun humeante, aquella visión le lleno de tranquilidad, había sobrevivido y con ese pensamiento cayó de bruces mientras la oscuridad de la inconciencia lo envolvía con piedad.

 **Continuara…**

— **0—**

 **Notas de autor:**

 _Gracias a todos los lectores que dejan y no dejan review. Originalmente tenía pensado hacer un fic corto de no mas de 4 capítulos pero a medida que la historia crece habrá más detalles y posiblemente termine en 6 o 7._

 _Un beso a mi mujercita que esta disfrutando su regalo de cumpleaños y aclarando un pequeño e insignificante detalle (Como por centecima vez en lo que llevo publicando en esta pagina) Soy **hombre,** no que me sienta ofendido al confundirme, pero siempre me parece sano aclarar esa clase de cosas al amable lector o lectora y nos veremos en el siguiente episodio _


	4. La vigilia y el delirio

**Capítulo 4**

" **la vigilia y el delirio"**

Sabía que algo estaba pasando a su alrededor, no podía oír y sin embargo muchas voces retumbaban en su cabeza.

— _Lo mordió, va a morir._

— _No, va a vivir._

— _Morirá de todos modos, está marcado._

— _Lo salvaremos, se lo debemos a ella…_

— _¡No le debemos nada a nadie!_

Después vino la oscuridad y el dolor era un eco lejano en su inconciencia, las luces de la realidad destellaban de tanto en tanto, podía distinguir a alguien a su alrededor pero no sabía quién era…

— **0—**

Llevaron a Itachi hasta una de las tiendas, perdía mucha sangre a pesar de las compresas que le habían colocado, la herida en su hombro era brutal, había hueso expuesto y nervios cercenados, aun así la anciana que lo atendía parecía confiada… O resignada.

—Necesito el ungüento que está en ese frasco. —Ordenó sin ver quien estaba cerca— humedezcan esas vendas con licor y tráiganlas.

— ¿Vamos a ayudar al extranjero? —El chico del cabello blanco se cruzó de brazos mirando a todos los que ayudaban a la anciana— ¿Qué hay de nuestros heridos?

—La bestia atacó, Suigetsu. —Dijo Karin con la voz quebrada por los nervios— No hay heridos.

—Sería mejor matarlo de una vez.

—No, Mikoto tenía una visión, él siempre ha sido parte de ello y debemos de seguir el sendero que se ha trazado. —Los ojos apagados de la anciana parecían mirarlo directamente— Sólo podemos esperar que el viaje sea corto.

—Muchos van a morir. —Fue lo último que dijo Suigetsu antes de salir de la tienda. Karin tomó una compresa remojada en la medicina que la anciana preparaba y la oprimió contra la herida. Sintió entonces la mano de la mujer apoyarse en el hombro de ella.

—Él no es tu Sasuke… Y lo sabes.

Karin no respondió, una solitaria lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y fue como si hubiese cerrado una puerta que nunca volvería a abrir.

— **0—**

 _Itachi corría en el amplio jardín de la mansión Uchiha, tenía como diez años de edad en ese momento, un pequeño pastor belga le perseguía ladrando alegremente. En el centro del jardín estaba una manta extendida donde Mikoto descansaba, observándolo. Fugaku también le veía jugar con ojos severos pero sin decir nada, un pequeño Sasuke trataba de alcanzar a su hermano y al cachorro sin mucho éxito, era una escena muy familiar, tranquilizadora, el pequeño Itachi levantó la mano para saludar a su madre y entonces notó que tenía un kunai en ella ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No podía recordarlo, la luz de la luna languidecía en el horizonte, había sangre en su ropa, en sus manos, asustado retrocedió sin entender que pasaba, la sangre no era suya… Mikoto Uchiha yacía a sus pies, pálida, hermosa…_

 _Muerta…_

— **0—**

—Lo que hayan hecho esos gitanos no servirá de mucho. —El doctor del pueblo cerró su maletín mientras veía a Sakura volver a colocarle los vendajes a Itachi— Fue toda una proeza traerlo hasta aquí sin que el shock lo matara. Pero un rayo nunca cae dos veces en el mismo sitio.

—Escucharlo es tan tranquilizador… —Sakura dijo esto sin mirarlo, pero el reproche era tan claro que el galeno se sonrojó y tosió para disimular su incordio.

—Estoy obligado a dar mi más honesto diagnostico… Temo que tendremos que amputar desde el hombro.

—Dele un par de días más, doctor. —La voz de Fugaku Uchiha era sobria y controlada— Lamentaría que mi hijo quedara incompleto por una decisión apresurada.

—Podría haber complicaciones si la herida se infecta.

—La joven Haruno es una enfermera competente, estoy seguro de que podrá mantenerlo sano un poco más.

—No sé qué espera lograr, señor Uchiha. —Dijo el doctor calándose el sombrero— Pero esperemos que no vaya a perder a otro hijo por una cuestión de orgullo.

El medico salió de la habitación pasando al lado de Fugaku, Sakura le dirigió al hombre un vistazo de frustración.

—Tenga fe en la salud de mi familia, señorita. Yo conozco muy bien a mis hijos.

Ella desvió la mirada, Itachi se debatía en la inconciencia, afiebrado y sudoroso, ajeno al drama a su alrededor y sumido en su propio mundo de fatalidades.

— **0—**

— _Es un asesino. —Declaró Morino con voz determinante— Un asesino no se estudia, se elimina._

— _No puede recordar que mató a su madre. —El doctor Katasuke sonrió— Hay que explorar su psique para entender el funcionamiento de la mente de un criminal…_

 _Itachi escuchaba aterrado todo eso mientras permanecía esposado y amordazado, rodeado de guardias, era sólo un niño y lo trataban como un monstruo, todos aseguraban que él lo había hecho pero no podía recordar que pasó, solo veía sangre y unos enormes ojos brillantes que le observaban a la distancia…_

 _De repente estaba en una celda, luego en una cama de hospital, podía ver a la gente ir y venir, amarrarlo, colocándole cosas en la cabeza, dándole descargas eléctricas, se veía a si mismo gritando de dolor, después embotado por alguna clase de droga. Ya no había sentido en el tiempo o la vida, nada parecía real._

— **0—**

—Lo visite hace una semana. —Decía el medico del pueblo a los que lo escuchaban en la posada— La herida era mortal, simplemente tenía que cortar un poco más y su brazo se desprendería como una rama ajada fui a verlo hoy. —Hizo una pausa para tomar un trago largo de su cerveza— La fiebre persiste y sigue inconsciente… Pero su brazo, oh su brazo. Está bien, la cicatriz es aparatosa pero se cierra de una manera antinatural, ahí no hay ciencia, es brujería.

Varios murmullos entrecortados y miradas temerosas entre los parroquianos.

—Si teníamos una duda de la maldad de los gitanos y su lazo con los Uchiha, ya se aclaró. —Aoba miró a la gente con suficiencia— Tenemos que traerlo al pueblo para que explique algunas cosas.

—Necesitare algo de tiempo para preparar la orden. —Dijo Ebisu— Y me supongo que la policía militar nos apoyara.

—Ni siquiera me molestaré. —Morino Ibiki se levantó de su mesa con gesto de fastidio— Si he de atrapar a un asesino será con pruebas fehacientes, no con supercherías de ignorantes.

—Está usted desaprovechando una gran oportunidad… Señor. —Dijo Aoba entre dientes.

—Estoy evitando darle una salida. —Dijo caminando hacia la salida— Si yo me inmiscuyo en su "repartición de justicia" puedo arruinar la credibilidad de mi unidad.

—Entonces usted y su gente se mantendrán aparte. —Ebisu asintió lentamente.

—Mientras no lo maten no hay nada que yo pueda decir al respecto. —Dijo Morino abandonando el bar.

— **0—**

 _Itachi miraba desorientado a su madre, estaban en una enorme habitación sin más muebles que el par de sillas donde estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Las paredes estaban descarapeladas, había manchas de humedad en el piso y la única ventana del lugar era como un ojo sangrante por la herrumbre; afuera entre las nubes, la luna llena se asomaba._

— _Debes de detenerlo. —Dijo Mikoto._

— _¿A quién? —Itachi no podía entender que pasaba— ¿Cómo?_

— _Cuando el acónito florezca… —Susurró la mujer mientras gruesas lagrimas se escurrían por su rostro— Incluso el hombre más santo se convertirá en lobo cuando la luna de otoño a su cenit llegue… Tienes que despertar, hijo…_

— _¿Madre?_

 _Pero ya no era su madre la que estaba frente a él, era una criatura enorme, vistiendo los harapos que debieron de ser ropa humana, un espeso y rígido pelaje negro lo cubría, dejando entrever algunas manchas blancas alrededor de sus ojos y ahí en esas pupilas amarillas solo podía notar maldad y demencia._

— _Es hora de despertar, hijo…. —La criatura habló con la voz lenta y pausada de su padre._

 _Y con un estertor de pánico, Itachi Uchiha despertó._

— **0—**

—Me alera que decidas acompañarnos, muchacho.

Itachi miró a su alrededor con desconcierto. Por primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo las cosas a su alrededor eran tangibles, el aire, los colores, los aromas, incluso esa extraña sensación de entumecimiento en su brazo derecho. Su padre miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto mientras cargaba con tranquilidad un viejo revolver.

—La gente del pueblo ha venido a visitarnos en calidad de "Turba con ansia de justicia" —Fugaku tomó su bastón y fue a la salida del cuarto— Mantente quieto y esperemos que el necio de Hoshigaki llegue a tiempo. Y no trates de moverte has estado quince días inconsciente, no creo que puedas defenderte ni de una mosca.

Fugaku llegó a la puerta principal de la mansión y checó que su revolver estuviera a la mano antes de adoptar una postura digna y abrir el portón.

—No es muy educado venir sin dar un aviso anticipado.

Los hombre permanecían en sus caballos, un poco más atrás estaba una carreta con una jaula de apariencia ominosa.

—Venimos por su hijo, tiene que responder ciertas cuestiones de importancia. —Dijo Ebisu acomodándose los lentes.

—Mejor déjenos pasar, anciano. —Aoba hizo avanzar su caballo hasta quedar frente a Fugaku— Su hijo tiene mucho que explicar.

—El y Kisame salvaron muchas vidas. —Fugaku hablaba con calma, la actitud del hombre solo lo hizo sonreír— De hecho gracias a él usted y el buen juez pudieron poner sus opulentos traseros a buen recaudo ¿No es así?

—Quítese ahora. —Aoba enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello y Ebisu tosió incomodo— No tengo ningún problema en pasarle el caballo por encima.

—De un paso más y Hoshigaki le volará la cabeza. Esta apostado en la azotea de la casa, con una bala escrita con su nombre. —Miró a los jinetes— Una para cada uno de ustedes.

Todos miraron nerviosos a la mansión, Kisame Hoshigaki era famoso por usar un gigantesco rifle de caza y sabían que un disparo de esa cosa podía desintegrar a un hombre.

— ¡Es mentira! —Gritó entonces alguien— ¡Yo vi al criado ese en la tienda del pueblo!

"Creí que podía mantener el engaño un poco más" Fugaku sonreía con tranquilidad mientras deslizaba una mano a su revolver. Aoba ahora sonreía triunfante y estaba a punto de desmontar cuando un disparo impacto cerca de las patas del caballo y lo hizo encabritarse, tirándolo al suelo, trató de ponerse de pie pero se encontró con el cañón del arma de Fugaku apuntándole a la cabeza. En la entrada de la mansión estaba Sakura, sosteniendo un rifle un poco grande para ella.

—Siempre tiendo a apuntar un poco bajo. —Dijo ella volviendo a cargar el arma— Pero el señor Hamada puede decirles que no fallo… después de todo mi padre le pago para que me enseñara.

Un hombre de las filas hizo retroceder su caballo a una distancia que consideró prudente.

— ¡Está obstruyendo la justica y somos más que ellos! —Clamó Aoba sin dejar de mirar el arma que le apuntaba— ¡Solo son un anciano y una mujerzuela! —Tragó saliva al escuchar el arma de Sakura cortando cartucho.

—Sí, son más que nosotros. —Admitió Fugaku— Pero podremos matar a tres de ustedes al menos antes de que nos eliminen. Así que, dígame Aoba-san. —El arma fue amartillada y el cañón se apretó contra la frente del hombre— ¿Le gustaría ser el primero en sacrificarse por el equipo?

—No tenemos que llegar a estos extremos. —Dijo Ebisu notando como el miedo empezaba a apoderarse del grupo— Tengo una orden en mis manos…

—En ese caso permitiré que tomen a mi hijo. —Dijo Fugaku sin mover su arma— Y después iré personalmente al magisterio del país del fuego con ciertos documentos que usted creyó estaban destruidos Ebisu-san… Y una cierta lista de personas de interés ¿Comprende lo que le digo?

Varios palidecieron. Aoba sintió que todo su respaldo se iba por el retrete ¿En qué clase de líos se habían metido todos esos hombres detrás de él?

—Lamentamos mucho el inconveniente señor Uchiha. —Dijo Ebisu con voz grave mientras le daba vuelta a su montura— No será vuelto a molestar sobre este tema.

Los jinetes se retiraron, Aoba iba a ser lo mismo pero el señor Uchiha no se había movido ni un milímetro.

—Inténtalo una vez más. —Le dijo Fugaku de manera que solo él podía oírlo— Y tendrás la oportunidad de ver como yo personalmente te cuelgo con tus propias entrañas mientras bailo sobre los restos de toda tu familia ¿Fui claro?

Aoba asintió con la cabeza, temeroso de que su voz solo fuera un chillido incomprensible. El arma regresó al bolsillo del hombre y finalmente pudo regresar a su caballo, dio una última mirada airada tras él y se alejó para alcanzar al resto de la ahora acobardada turba.

Fugaku regresó a la mansión con un aire de alivió que toda su compostura no podía disimular. Al pasar al lado de Sakura le dio un cariñoso y poco usual apretón en un hombro. Itachi estaba al pie de la escalera, tratando de sujetar una escopeta y con una honesta expresión de asombro y admiración en el rostro.

—Aún puedo ser bastante peligroso, hijo. —Dijo Su padre al pasar a su lado— Y ella aún puede ser un bien valioso para la familia.

Con esto los dejó solos en el pasillo mientras él se encerraba en su estudio.

 **CONTINUARA…**

— **0—**

 **Notas de autor:** _Un poco más corto de lo que esperaba pero lo edité porque me estaba poniendo un pelín esotérico en algunas cosas y ya empezaba de nuevo a irme por otro lado de la trama que aunque me gustaba la idea iba a alargar el asunto innecesariamente. Si ya sé, todas mis lectoras sienten que me estoy alargando el tema del Itasaku pero créanme, es por el bien de la trama, ahora todos listos para el siguiente capitulo._

 _Próximo:_ **"La primera luna"**


	5. La primera Luna

**Capítulo 5**

" **Primera luna"**

Nadie regresó en los días posteriores y tanto Kisame como Sakura quienes solían ir al pueblo de tanto en tanto notaron nada extraño. Solo el rehuir del hombre llamado Aoba y las sonrisas incomodas de Ebisu al pasar a su lado. La chica fue a dejar una carta al servicio postal y recoger otra. Al leerla suspiró con resignación

—Mi padre quiere que regrese a la ciudad. —Dijo a Kisame—Con la muerte de Sasuke necesita reevaluar nuestra relación con los Uchiha…

—Podría considerar a Itachi en ese caso. —Dijo Kisame de una forma casual, entonces notó lo roja que se había puesto ella "O tal vez ella lo ha pensado" Pero esa idea no salió de su boca.

—Me iré pasado mañana. —Sakura parecía pensarlo— Por lo menos hasta que Itachi–san esté mejor.

Kisame parecía aliviado, Sakura notó el gesto.

— ¿Le alegra que me vaya?

—No, no es eso. —El hombre se sonrojó como si hubiera sido sorprendido haciendo algo malo— Es que… Bueno, la luna llena llegará en esos días.

— ¿El monstruo de nuevo?

—Soy un criado… Y un depositario… Hay muchas cosas de las que sé y no puedo hablar. —Dijo Kisame con un gesto de frustración— Lamento si esto la incómoda señorita.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no muy segura a lo que el hombre se refería.

—Está bien Hoshigaki-san, usted es de mucha ayuda.

Él asintió lentamente y ambos continuaron caminando por las calles del pueblo.

— **0—**

Aoba entró a la vieja posada, casi vacía por la hora del día, había solo un grupo de parroquianos sentados en una mesa que parecían estar esperándolo. Él los saludo con un movimiento y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos entonces? —Preguntó uno de ellos. Aoba le dio una mirada antes de responder.

—Haremos creer que fueron los gitanos, finalmente mordieron la mano que los alimenta y con eso podremos cazarlos… Y los Uchiha dejaran de ser un problema también.

Hubo miradas de preocupación entre los hombres que estaban ahí.

—Es en nombre de un bien mayor. —Dijo Ebisu levantándose— Todos estamos sufriendo por culpa de esa gente que solo ha traído mala fortuna a nuestra aldea.

— ¿No será porque Fugaku Uchiha lo tiene pescado de las bolas, Ebisu-san?

La pregunta la hizo uno de los tantos reunidos provocando algunas carcajadas y que la cara del Juez se pusiera roja casi brillante. Aoba dio un manotazo en la mesa y las risas callaron de inmediato.

—No vamos a obligar a nadie. —Continuó Aoba— Pero recordaremos a los amigos y también a los cobardes ¿Quién se apunta?

Tras un instante de duda, seis hombres levantaron la mano. El resto simplemente suspiró sin comentar nada al respecto.

— **0—**

Itachi estaba frente al espejo, con el torso descubierto y mirando intensamente la cicatriz de su hombro. La línea era grande, eso debió de haberle cercenado todo el miembro y sin embargo ahí estaba, cicatrizando como si fuera solo un raspón, aquello no tenía lógica… Pero su atacante tampoco. Pudo verlo bien. Enorme, peludo, como un oso… No, como un lobo, parecía un fantasma y también tenía peso y consistencia, recordaba el olor a sangre y sudor que emanaba, casi como el de los hombres en el campo de batalla, solo que esta criatura no peleaba… estaba cazando.

En algún rincón de su mente algo pugnaba por salir, era como un recuerdo hundido en su memoria, algo vital que no lograba atrapar…

—Veo que estas mejor…

Se sobresaltó y al girarse vio a Sakura de pie en la puerta de su habitación, por un instante se sintió algo incómodo por su propia desnudez pero lo deshecho de inmediato, estaba en su cuarto y no era la primera vez que ella veía a un hombre en esas condiciones.

Sakura se tomó un momento para recuperarse y evitar un inoportuno sonrojó, se sintió alterada sin alguna razón aparente, suspiró y caminó hasta él, llevaba una bata y una canastilla con material de curación, llegó hasta la cama y le hizo un pequeño gesto para que se sentara. Itachi giró los ojos resignado y se sentó en el borde de la cama, ella dejó la canastilla a un lado y comenzó a revisar con cuidado la herida, para él era obvio que estaba igual de intrigada por su recuperación.

—Casi un mes durmiendo. —Dijo ella— Y tus heridas sanaron a gran velocidad… Es extraño…

—No más que la cosa que me ataco…

—Nadie sabe si es un animal o un hombre. —Sakura limpiaba con cuidado las cicatrices— Tu lo viste de cerca ¿Qué era?

Itachi no respondió, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, al principio parecía fácil retener esa imagen en su mente pero al tratar de describirla… Simplemente no encontraba las palabras.

—No sé qué vi, estaba oscuro y todo era caos. Ni siquiera sé si fue real.

—Esto es real. —Dijo ella— Tu sangre en el recibidor, las noches en vela… —De repente se atragantó con un sollozo— Tu hermano.

Itachi giró y la abrazó en un gesto casi inconsciente. Se quedaron así unos momentos, el dolor inicial había desaparecido pero aún era fresco. El trataba de decirle algo para reconfortarla pero no sabía ni como expresar su propio pesar.

—Sasuke me engaño… —Le dijo ella con la cabeza recargada en su hombro

Itachi se quedó helado ante esa declaración, indeciso ante que decirle.

—Fue esa mujer… La gitana pelirroja. —Continuó ella— Nunca lo negó, ni lo acepto… Estúpido él, estúpida yo… Creí que podíamos dejarlo pasar, pero, simplemente no pude manejarlo… Deseé tanto que muriera, que… ¡Ay dioses fue mi culpa!

Nueva mente surgió el llanto, Itachi aún la abrazaba mientras sentía una especie de indignación en su pecho, era una extraña sensación entre la perdida y el saber que pese a todo, su hermano menor había cometido una falta así.

—Era un necio… Y lo lamento, tú no tuviste nada que ver con sus decisiones.

—Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte… —Dijo ella apartándose un poco y levantando la cabeza.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada; ojos verdes contra oscuros. Sin pensarlo, Itachi le acarició la mejilla y se acercó más a ella, Sakura se estremeció levemente antes de cerrar los ojos, se besaron con suavidad y el contacto se prolongó un poco antes de que se separaran, ambos con la vista baja, incapaces de verse a la cara. Ella le puso una mano en el pecho y lo alejó con suavidad.

—No… —Dijo con un hilo de voz— No debemos.

—Yo, lo siento. —Mentía, Itachi realmente lo deseaba— Es muy pronto.

—No… no es pronto… o tarde… Lo siento, yo regresaré con mi padre a la capital.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero Itachi le sujetó la mano, se quedaron quietos, como congelados en ese instante, ella dio una especie de sollozo y se soltó, Itachi ya no hizo nada para detenerla.

— **0—**

—Se fue antes.

Kisame levantó la vista; estaba sentado en el borde de su cama limpiando la enorme escopeta que solía llevar consigo. Itachi estaba parado en la puerta con actitud desolada.

—Yo… Fui un idiota, la besé… La tierra en la tumba de mi hermano aún está fresca y yo… —Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos— ¿Qué carajos tenía en la cabeza?

—Sí estabas esperando encontrar algo de simpatía, viniste a la habitación equivocada. —Kisame no parecía ni por asomo afectado— personalmente yo no la habría dejado ir así de fácil… Pero es lo que haría un salvaje como yo.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo Itachi sin levantar la cabeza— Vine a la habitación equivocada.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, entonces Kisame se levantó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Necesito decirte algo importante. —Kisame se había puesto serio— Y tienes que entender que…

Itachi no le había puesto atención, había sentido que alguien estaba cerca… Era como su entrenamiento militar, pero más desarrollado, mantuvo la vista fija en la puerta… Un gutural sonido salió de su garganta sin notar que Kisame retiraba la mano con precaución, la puerta se abrió y Fugaku Uchiha apareció en su umbral. Miró a su hijo y después a Kisame.

—Necesito unas palabras contigo, Hoshigaki.

Ambos hombres abandonaron la habitación mientras Itachi permanecía sentado en la cama, tratando de entender por qué ese repentino sentimiento de odio lo había golpeado sin razón aparente. Se levantó para salir del cuarto. Al llegar a la puerta vio el pasillo vacío, sin embargo podía escuchar a los hombres discutir a la distancia. No tenía intención de saber que era lo que hablaban pero entonces el nombre de Sakura apareció.

—… A Sakura hasta la estación del tren. —Dijo Fugaku— Y después te aseguraras que Kabuto reciba este mensaje antes de que los gitanos partan.

— ¿Qué hay con Itachi? —La voz de Kisame se oía inconforme— la primera luna…

—Es mi hijo y yo me encargaré.

— ¿Y quién se encargará de usted, Fugaku-san? —La ironía de Kisame fue como cuchillo cortando pan.

—Obedece. —Fugaku fue definitivo— No tienes las manos limpias como para cuestionarme.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después escuchó que alguien caminaba hacia él, aprovecho el momento para moverse lo más rápido posible y terminar en el extremo opuesto, como si hubiera abandonado el cuarto más pronto.

Llegó a su habitación extrañamente inquieto. Era normal que su padre se preocupara, pero ¿Qué era esa carta a los gitanos? Algo no sonaba bien a pesar de ser sus aliados, necesitaba averiguar que estaba pasando. Tomó su abrigo y su pistolera, se aseguró de que sus armas estuvieran cargadas y cubriéndose con una vieja capa salió de la mansión. Vio a Kisame dirigirse a las caballerizas y esperó a verlo partir antes de hacer lo mismo. Sintió en algún momento la mirada de su padre, atrás, escondido entre los cortinajes de una ventana pero no le importó, el viejo tenía que ver que el ya no era un niño impresionable. Monto la silla y preparo al animal, el caballo estaba nervioso, como si algo malo estuviera cerca, no pudo culparlo, el mismo se sentía inquieto, era como sentir el llegar de una tormenta.

— **0—**

Itachi llego al campamento desde otro ángulo para no encontrarse a Kisame. Notó que las tiendas ya habían sido desmontadas y que el viejo oso regresó por su cuenta y estaba plácidamente sentado en su jaula lamiendo la corteza de un árbol. Estaban casi listos para partir. Detuvo a su caballo y esperó. Vio a Kisame salir de la carreta del líder y dirigirse al pueblo, sin duda para escoltar a Sakura a la capital. Amarró a su montura a un árbol y después, sigilosamente, se dirigió al campamento.

Eludió con facilidad a los centinelas que se apostaban a los alrededores, la mayoría de la gente estaba más ocupada en empacar sus pocas pertenencias que en vigilar a su alrededor, llegó a la carroza de Kabuto y cerró la puerta tras él con discreción. El hombre parecía guardar algo pesado en un cofre cuando sintió a Itachi entrar al lugar, hubo un sobresalto pero nada más, se dio un momento para recuperar la compostura antes de voltear y recibirlo con una muy hipócrita sonrisa.

—Señor Itachi, que inesperada visita…

—Ahórreselo, Kabuto. —Dijo él— ¿Qué clase de cosas están haciendo con mi padre?

—Sólo terminando algunos negocios. —Kabuto regresó al baúl— Su padre me ha mandado la "liquidación" de los trabajos de esta temporada, no todo tiene que ser extraño y retorcido señor Uchiha.

—No le creo…

—No importa. —Kabuto se volvió a mirarlo, esta vez había una actitud condescendiente en su mirada— Por lo menos después de mañana en la noche ya no va a importarle nada de esto. La luna llena esta por llegar.

Itachi dio un paso atrás, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

—La herida ha desaparecido, sus energías están restauradas, o mejor dicho están mejor que antes ¿No es así? Excelente oído, mejor agilidad, más fuerte, más vigoroso…

Itachi trató de replicar algo pero solo gruñó, un sonido gutural y salvaje que nada tenía que ver con su propia voz, aquello lo asustó y terminó recargado en la puerta de la carroza.

—No se engañe, señor Uchiha, eso es una maldición, el acónito florecerá de nuevo y la bestia… Una nueva bestia vendrá a esta comarca. —La sonrisa de Kabuto se hizo más amplia.

Esta vez con un movimiento desesperado, alcanzó la manija de la puerta y cayó de espaldas fuera de la carroza de Kabuto, el corazón le estaba latiendo como caballo desbocado. De repente todo se veía más claro y brillante, aquello lo aterrorizo sin entender por qué, la gente lo vio salir y le rehuía, había miedo en los rostros de todos, Itachi era capaz de ver cada detalle en esas caras, al mismo tiempo, podía escuchar las voces de todos, los murmullos, el respirar entrecortado por el miedo, cientos de corazones latiendo todos en un caótico retumbar, era demasiado se levantó y comenzó a correr lejos del campamento, al llegar a donde estaba su caballo este dio un relinchido de pánico y se soltó del árbol antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el animal se encabritó y salió corriendo al galope en dirección de la mansión. Itachi comenzó a correr tras él, las piernas le dolían, era como si tuviera lava en las venas, cada vez más rápido, pronto estuvo corriendo a la par de su montura, se sentía exultante, el dolor y el pánico anterior desaparecieron mientras con rapidez rebasó al caballo y se adentraba en el camino de la mansión Uchiha, en ese momento parecía volar, algo dentro de su cuerpo pugnaba por salir pero al entrar al atrio de la mansión sus músculos se contrajeron en un solo y doloroso espasmo que lo derribó al suelo. Trató de gritar pero su garganta se cerró, el dolor se convirtió en una garra que parecía arrancarle la espina dorsal; alguien se acercó a él pero Itachi no podía ver quien era, pequeños destellos de luz estallaban ante sus ojos antes de que la inconciencia finalmente se apiadara de él…

— **0—**

 _Sabía que estaba soñando, era un corredor enorme y angosto que parecía ir en un espiral, comenzó a caminar por el mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar el gruñir de un animal, el ruido que hacían sus quijadas al romper piel y huesos… Estaba alimentándose. Sintió una urgencia y aceleró el paso. El pasillo se acortaba y una enorme puerta de madera era el fin. Itachi estiró las manos y la empujó con fuerza, pudo observar el jardín de la mansión y a su madre, yaciendo en un charco de sangre… Al levantar los ojos se topo con la enorme criatura que parecía sonreírle._

 _Y lanzando un grito despertó…_

— **0—**

Estaba recostado en su cama, ya era de noche o al menos eso parecía, al levantarse notó que el dolor había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, su memoria muscular estaba en blanco. Caminó a la ventana y vio el horizonte pintado de un rojo agonizante, el cielo más arriba ya era negro sin estrellas. La luna llena saldría en poco tiempo. Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras sintiendo como si hubiese estado una eternidad en la cama.

Al llegar al recibidor vio a su padre sentado en un sillón, acababa de prender una linterna de aceite.

—Eso de dormir tanto se te está volviendo una mala costumbre, hijo. —Dijo Fugaku sin mirarlo— Te encontré tendido ayer justo a la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Ayer? —Itachi sintió una contracción en el estómago.

—Has estado en esa cama por más de veinticuatro horas. —Fugaku se permitió una sonrisa— Me imagino que ahora te sientes como un hombre nuevo.

—Entonces los gitanos… Sakura…

—La joven Haruno ya ha de estar con su familia en la capital y los gitanos… Bueno me imagino que en busca de un nuevo lugar donde pasar el invierno.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les distes? —Itachi lo miró con furia— ¿Qué ha estado pasando?

—Eres demasiado paranoico. —Fugaku se levantó y tomó la lámpara de aceite— La gente de Otogakure no trabaja gratis. Ellos se llevaron el dinero ganado por la ayuda en el campo y con nuestro ganado, queda poco, pero aun así es demasiado para que el pobre Kisame se encargue solo.

Fugaku salió al exterior seguido por un renuente Itachi que se sentía en ese momento demasiado confundido. Su padre le dio una mirada por encima del hombro antes de caminar a los jardines.

—Vi a tu madre por primera vez cuando ella estaba aquí, haciendo labores de jardinería. —Continuó— Pensé en lo fútil e inapropiado que era un trabajo como ese para alguien como ella. Estaba sublimado ante la belleza casi mística que emanaba…

Pasaron por una barda de helechos y se adentraron a lo que parecía un laberinto, pero muchas de las paredes estaban derruidas y se podía ver una pequeña colina con un mausoleo dominando la escena. Itachi tuvo un escalofrío mientras se acercaban. Fugaku llegó primero y empujó la puerta del sepulcro, esta se abrió con un pesado rechinar de bisagras.

En el centro del lugar estaba la tumba, bellamente tallada en mármol, con una estatua de una mujer recostada sobre ella, como si durmiera, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se levantaría. Itachi apretó los dientes, perturbado ante el realismo de aquella obra.

—Se lo que estás pensando, hijo. —Fugaku se acercó a ella y besó una de sus mejillas— Pero lo hice para no olvidarla, para tenerla de alguna manera cerca de mi corazón. Yo la adoraba más que nada en el mundo.

Tras la tumba estaba una puerta de madera que a Itachi le recordó la de sus sueños, su padre la abrió y bajó por unas angostas escaleras, renuente Itachi lo siguió, comenzó a darse cuenta de que en realidad se estaba moviendo sin pensarlo, como si su cuerpo fuera algo ajeno a él.

Las escaleras terminaban en un pequeño pasillo y frente a otra puerta entreabierta, desde donde estaba podía distinguir una silla en el centro de la habitación. Una cómoda silla con cojines de terciopelo y correas de cuero para sujetar las manos y las piernas de alguien, también una cabecera de metal que impediría que la persona sentada pudiese mover la cabeza. Al entrar vio que había un altar con velas y la foto de su madre en él.

—Lloré como nunca lo había hecho cuando ella murió. —Continuó hablando Fugaku— Durante muchas noches caminé como un fantasma tratando de ver su rostro de nuevo… Lloré por ella y por ti, mi hijo, no tenías que sufrir como lo hiciste… O como lo harás.

Se dirigió hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro, un gesto cariñoso y paternal, una caricia olvidada y sin embargo, fresca en su memoria. Fugaku lo encaminó con tranquilidad de regreso a las escaleras.

—La primera noche es la más difícil. Lo bueno es que solo podrá pasar una vez, después cuando tu cuerpo se acostumbre, entonces podrás hacerlo dos veces… Pero hoy, hoy es tu noche, muchacho.

Itachi no se dio cuenta que su padre se había quedado atrás hasta que escuchó la puerta de aquella habitación cerrarse. Fugaku se había encerrado.

—Esta noche sólo será un lobo…La luna ya salió, es hora, mi heredero. —Fugaku retrocedió a las sombras y por un breve instante sus ojos brillaron en un fantasmal tono ámbar.

Itachi sintió un escalofrío, como un enorme dedo helado recorriéndole toda la espalda, pero la sensación se convirtió en un hormigueo doloroso, miles de ardientes agujas clavándose en su cuerpo, después un espasmo en sus manos, se las vio y se dio cuenta que los huesos de los dedos se extendían y curvaban mientras las uñas crecían y se tornaban negras, un nuevo espasmo, esta vez en la espalda, el dolor superaba por mucho al que sintió después de aquella demencial carrera, pero esta vez su mente no lo bloqueo. El dolor le atrapó como una telaraña y lo sacudió inmisericorde. Tenía que salir, de repente ese era el único pensamiento coherente en su cabeza. Se arrastró por las escaleras, sus pies crecieron y destrozaron las botas de cuero. Sus muslos se estiraron y una capa de vello negro comenzó a brotar en todo su cuerpo, la quijada tronó y lanzó hacia adelante mientras los dientes crecían convirtiéndose en colmillos, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas, el vello hirsuto le cubrió el rostro y sus ojos se tornaron rojos como brazas ardientes mientras la cordura y la razón abandonaban su cerebro.

Lo que salió del mausoleo no era ya un hombre…

 **CONTINUARA...**

— **0—**

 **Notas del autor:** _Volviendo al fic finalmente terminé la parte difícil, hay mucha información que quiero agregar pero tengo que editar y acortar algunas cosas o terminaría peor que con el Zorro y la princesa (Si preguntan todavía estoy trabajando en ello, no se preocupen) Por lo pronto hemos llegado a lo que se supone es la mitad del fic (Tal vez un poco más o un poco menos) Espero lo disfruten y no se olviden de dejar su critica, comentario y/o sugerencia que todo es bienvenido y analizado._

 **Próximo capítulo:** "Festín de sangre"


	6. Festín de sangre

**Capítulo 6**

" **Festín de sangre"**

Aoba y su pequeño grupo de hombres escogieron la noche de la partida de los gitanos para hacer su movimiento, sabían que Kisame estaba fuera y que la molesta hija de los Haruno se había ya marchado a la capital. Sólo estarían el anciano y su hijo malherido, ambos morirían y de alguna manera se culparía a los gitanos, el inspector Ibiki había mirado para otro lado, como todo hombre cansado de pelear, tal vez esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran por la vía rápida.

Aoba iba por delante, seguido por el juez Ebisu y dos viejos cazadores, más atrás el dueño de la posada y su hijo, dos hombres más también, amigos de la infancia Izumo y Kotetsu se unieron al grupo sin más razón que la de usar sus rifles nuevos, cualquier excusa era buena.

—Debemos de tener cuidado. —Dijo uno de los cazadores— Con la luna así de llena podemos ser vistos fácilmente.

—Me preocupa la bestia… —Dijo Ebisu mirando nervioso alrededor— Es la primera luna…

—La cazaremos también, si es que se presenta. —Aoba estaba confiado— Ha sobrevivido alguien, significa que no es tan perfecta como se decía.

Hubo una mirada silenciosa entre todos, nadie se atrevía a opinar abiertamente. La cabalgata era lenta, no querían hacer ruido para no alertar a los habitantes del viejo coto Uchiha, en el silencio de la noche sólo los cascos de los caballos se escuchaban al aplastar el camino bajo ellos. Los cazadores se vieron y sin decir más sacaron sus rifles y cargaron. Ebisu brincó de los nervios y Aoba les lanzó una mirada furiosa.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas creen que están haciendo?!

—Escucha. —Dijo escuetamente uno de los hombres.

—Yo no oigo nada. —Aoba estaba fastidiado.

—Exacto, no hay nada, ni insectos, ni animales nocturnos, ni viento… Este silencio no es normal.

Izumo y Kotetsu sacaron de inmediato sus rifles y se pusieron a vigilar a su alrededor. El posadero tampoco esperó mucho para hacer lo mismo, seguido de su hijo. Ebisu iba a dar la media vuelta para empezar a correr cuando escuchó el ominoso sonido del arma de Aoba cargándose muy cerca de él.

—Abandónenos ahora Juez, y le juro que le abriré la tapa de los sesos…

Ebisu iba a responder cuando aquel silencio fue desgarrado por un largo y poderoso aullido que parecía venir de todos lados. Los caballos se encabritaron y se sacudieron tratando de libarse de sus jinetes, estaban presos del pánico. Finalmente el caballo del posadero lo derribo, casi de inmediato su hijo lo siguió Izumo y Kotetsu lograron mantener el control pero por muy poco tiempo. Todos los jinetes finalmente vieron desde el suelo como sus monturas se alejaban en la espesura del bosque.

—Los animales saben. —Dijo el otro cazador que hasta el momento había permanecido callado— Yo diría que los imitáramos y diéramos vuelta de inmediato.

 _Podía olerlos, estaban cerca, sus corazones palpitando y esperando, sus voces claras, sus cuerpos tibios… carne fresca…_

—Debemos permanecer juntos. —El primer cazador miraba nervioso a su alrededor, a pesar de la luna llena había un punto en que todo se volvía una oscura cortina de nada— Formen un circulo nada debe de…

Aoba sintió una ráfaga de viento pasar a su lado y después escucho el nada masculino grito de Ebisu. Al girar pudo ver al cazador, sin cabeza, tan solo momentos antes de que el cuerpo sin vida se derrumbara como un muñeco de trapo. Esa fue la señal para que todos empezaran a disparar en diferentes direcciones, tratando de darle a algo que no habían visto.

— ¡Nadie nos dijo que iba a pasar esto! —Gritó Izumo mientras buscaba los cartuchos de su rifle— ¡¿Qué mierdas acaba de pasar?!

—Cierren el círculo. —Dijo Aoba retrocediendo lentamente— En cuanto esa cosa se vuelva a acercar le daremos su medicina.

—Estoy seguro de que le di. —Dijo el hijo del posadero— Juro que vi que mis balas golpeaban contra algo.

Entonces escucharon el ruido de algo corriendo a su alrededor. Para ese momento estaban espalda con espalda, las puntas de las armas temblaban y se mantenían apuntando a la oscuridad de entre los árboles. Un ruido más y algo pesado fue lanzado a ellos, cayendo a los pies de Aoba. Primero pensó en un tocón de árbol pero al verlo mejor los cabellos se le erizaron. Era la cabeza y parte del cuerpo de su caballo.

—Nos acaba de decir que no tenemos a donde correr. —Dijo el cazador restante

—Y una mierda. —Aoba apretó los dientes—Es un animal, no puede estar…

De la oscuridad salió volando otra cosa: La montura de un caballo, esta vez con fuerza suficiente. El hijo del posadero cayó al suelo con el impacto, no estaba herido pero se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban enredados en un estribo de la silla y que esta estaba atada a una cuerda. Padre e hijo se miraron un breve instante, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba.

La cuerda se tensó y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar el muchacho fue arrastrado con desdeñosa facilidad a lo profundo del bosque, lo oyeron gritar y después vino el desagradable crujir de huesos rompiéndose, después, el silencio.

— ¡Mi hijo! —Gritó el posadero saliendo del círculo— ¡Al carajo con ustedes! ¡Mi hijo!

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo el hombre corrió en pos del muchacho y atravesó la oscuridad entre los árboles, se le podía escuchar pisar la hojarasca y gritar por su hijo pero de repente se hizo el silencio.

— ¡Nos quiere separar! —Gritó el cazador

Aoba sintió un nudo en el estómago. Conocía esa táctica, la había visto en prácticas. Los soldados la llamaban "La garra ANBU" No estaban peleando contra una bestia…

Escucharon entonces el estrepito de algo acercarse corriendo a ellos. No se estaba ocultando, de hecho quería ser notado. Kotetsu vio entonces el enorme bulto negro como una avalancha y comenzó a disparar, Izumo le siguió y pronto los restantes también, podían ver como pedazos de tierra y tal vez piel salían volando a cada impacto pero era como detener una locomotora a pedradas.

— ¡Muévanse! —Gritó el cazador antes de que la sombra lo golpeara con fuerza y este fuera a estrellarse contra un árbol

Ebisu vio al hombre inerte, como un muñeco de trapo, entonces simplemente arrojó el rifle y salió corriendo, él no iba a ser tan fácil de atrapar. Aoba lo vio correr y levantó su arma para dispararle cuando escuchó de nuevo el largo y potente aullido de la criatura reverberar por todo el bosque. Cuatro hombres habían muerto en menos de cinco minutos… La opción de Ebisu parecía la mejor.

— ¡Corran y dispérsense! —Les dijo— No puede cazarnos a todos.

— ¡Lo puede intentar! —Grito Kotetsu mientras el e Izumo desaparecían en dirección al coto Uchiha.

Aoba de repente notó que el bosque recuperaba su ruido natural, la extraña y anormal tensión en el aire había desaparecido, la criatura o lo que fuera se había ido, quizás en búsqueda de los que corrieron. Bien, él podría regresar al pueblo y contarle a la gente como esos gitanos los habían emboscado. Aun podía obtener alguna ventaja de todo eso.

— **0—**

Ebisu sentía como si hubiera dos enormes y pesados pedazos de carbón ardiente en sus pulmones, el respirar le estaba costando demasiado trabajo, él era un hombre de libros y leyes, no de armas ¿Cómo había dejado que el inculto de Aoba lo convenciera? Las cartas de Fugaku, ah sí, recordaba ese detalle, pensaba en encontrar los documentos incriminatorios en casa del maldito Uchiha y quemarlos, pero en ese momento, las cartas, la humillación, todo carecía de importancia, lo único que tenía en mente era huir, salir de ese endemoniado bosque y con suerte de Konoha y de toda esa mierda que amenazaba con hundirlo.

La intensa luz de la luna llena parecía facilitarle el camino, pero al mismo tiempo lo tenía expuesto y nervioso, las sombras que proyectaba la luna parecían amenazantes y casi podía escuchar a esa cosa… Lo que fuera, acercarse a él. En un movimiento instintivo se llevó la mano a la cintura y sacó su revolver. Contuvo la respiración y después vio algo salir de entre las sombras, por un momento pensó en el oso de los gitanos pero entonces la sombra se irguió y pudo distinguir restos de ropa y la perturbadora familiaridad de la pose… Aquello no era un animal, ni un humano… Ebisu gritó y salió corriendo escuchando los pasos tras él, aquella cosa parecía tomarse su tiempo, no gruñía ni jadeaba, en medio del pánico tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba guiando, sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse lentos, se estaba hundiendo, entonces se dio cuenta de que había caído en un lodazal, algún viejo ojo de agua cubierto de tierra.

—No… —Dijo en voz alta al notar como se iba hundiendo— ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! Esto no… —Trato de girar para regresar sobre sus pasos pero se hundió un poco más— ¡Mierda!

Por un momento olvidó porqué estaba en esa situación, así que por in pequeño instante no prestó atención a la enorme figura que se acercaba a él; Ebisu giró la cabeza y la última imagen que tuvo en su vida fue el rostro de aquel monstruo arrancándole la cara de un mordisco…

— **0—**

Morino espole caballo para ir más aprisa, había escuchado el aullido de aquella cosa y al notar la ausencia de varios "miembros respetables" del pueblo, supo de inmediato lo que pasaba, si lograban su cometido sería un problema, si no… Sería peor aún. Tenía que detenerlos.

— **0—**

Izumo y Kotetsu eran amigos de la infancia, siempre juntos y de alguna manera siempre sabían lo que el otro pensaba, tal vez eso fue lo que los llevó a correr en paralelo sin darse cuenta, unos pocos metros separados. Kotetsu escuchó un ruido y entonces vio a su derecha que una sombra corría paralela a él, se detuvo y le disparó sin apuntar, como esperaba no dio en el blanco pero hizo que lo que lo perseguía se alejara de él. Todo el bosque estaba sumido en aquel anormal silencio, su respiración, aunque algo agitada se escuchaba como un vendaval. También se escuchaba otra cosa, una especie de gemido. Contuvo la respiración para oír mejor… Efectivamente era un gemido apagado a pocos metros de donde él estaba. Con el rifle listo se acercó lentamente para ver qué era lo que gemía, la luna llena ofrecía una clara visión del entorno y pudo ver aquella figura tirada entre los matorrales, levantando las manos, y el al reconocerlo sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

— ¡Izumo! —Gritó mientras se acercaba al caído— ¡Tranquilo viejo, voy a sacarte de aquí!

—Siempre has tenido mala puntería. —Dijo el otro muchacho con la voz cansada— Y tu primer tiro certero me lo tenías que dar a mí.

Kotetsu rio un poco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que Izumo no se movía más, tenía los ojos puestos en un punto muy, muy lejano. Con delicadeza le puso la mano en la cara y se los cerró. Podía escuchar al monstruo caminar cerca de él, pero no importaba, no sería él quien le diera la mala noticia a la familia de su mejor amigo.

— **0—**

Aoba no corría, se escabullía aprovechando cada sombra o recoveco que le ofrecía el bosque, Sabía que no podía ser más rápido que aquella cosa, lo había visto, pero también tenía la esperanza de ser más listo. Las tácticas de guerrilla eran una coincidencia, no podía existir un animal así de listo. Al detenerse tras un árbol lo asaltó una idea aterradora "¿Y si en realidad no era un animal? ¿Y si en verdad el tal Itachi Uchiha había enloquecido y estaba usando su entrenamiento militar para matarlos?" Aquello entonces cobraba un cariz diferente…

Necesitaba salir de ahí, a como diera lugar, que se jodieran sus compañeros, tal vez de cualquier forma ya estaban perdidos.

Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó un pequeño frasco de queroseno, lo había llevado con intención de usarlo para iniciar un fuego dentro de la mansión Uchiha, pero ahora tendría otro uso, regó el líquido en el pasto y mientras se alejaba le tiró una cerilla encendida, eso mantendría a lo que fuera ocupado un rato, en lo que él…

La criatura, o Itachi, o lo que fuera estaba justo frente a él, agazapado e inmóvil. Era una grotesca versión de un lobo gigantesco, sus ojos, de pupilas rojas lo miraban con una furia casi humana, tenía rastros de ropa colgada alrededor del cuerpo. Aoba dio un paso atrás y él se incorporó, era enorme, a pesar de que sus pies eran las patas de un animal, podía permanecer erguido, el enorme pecho se movía rítmicamente, controlando su respiración, casi podía escuchar como los músculos se tensaban bajo la piel y a pesar de que el terror comenzaba a aprisionarle el corazón tuvo el temple necesario para apuntarle y disparar; la criatura recibió el impacto en el pecho y trastabilló, aquello le dio un poco más de valor al hombre y volvió a disparar, otro golpe en el pecho, uno más, la criatura casi parecía desconcertada, aquello le infundió más confianza y dio un paso adelante mientras apuntaba a la cabeza, justo en medio de aquellos ojos ardientes que no habían parpadeado ni un instante. Vio con el fogonazo de su arma como la bala perforaba el cráneo de aquel monstruo y casi pudo escuchar como atravesaba su cerebro. Pero no cayó, se limitó a resoplar con enfado, como si se le hubiese metido una brizna de polvo en la nariz y no una bala en la cabeza.

— ¡Muérete! —Le gritó sintiendo que el pánico le volvía a ganar— ¡Muérete de una jodida vez! —Disparó una vez más dándole en el estómago pero de nuevo nada pasó, jaló una vez más el gatillo y en esta ocasión solo escuchó el fatídico "click" del arma descargada.

La criatura le miró y casi parecía sonreír, pero era más bien un gesto animal, el de un depredador ante una víctima indefensa.

— **0—**

El grito desgarrador de Aoba sonó por todo el bosque y a diferencia de los aullidos era fácil de seguir su procedencia, el grupo de soldados de Morino se detuvo mirando a su alrededor, con las armas listas para disparar en cuanto algo se moviera.

— ¡En esa dirección! —Dijo el hombre espoleando su caballo— ¡Muévanse!

Continuaron al galope pero comenzaron a bajar el ritmo al notar que en el suelo y entre la corteza de los árboles se veían enormes manchas de algo oscuro, que no podía ser otra cosa si no sangre. Morino se detuvo completamente al ver un amasijo de cuerpos desmembrados en el suelo al pie de un árbol, aquello era grotesco. Pero entonces escuchó a uno de sus hombres dar un grito casi femenino mientras señalaba algo en las ramas altas del árbol y retrocedía junto con los demás. Ibiki levantó la cabeza y no pudo evitar el soltar una maldición en voz alta.

Aoba estaba colgado de una rama alta, enredado en sus propias viseras que aun salían de su vientre y con los ojos abiertos, en una fría mascara de terror absoluto y dolor indescriptible…

— **0—**

Itachi despertó con una desagradable sensación en la boca, el regusto que tuvo al relamerse los labios le provocó un asco tan grande que tuvo que levantarse y vomitar ahí mismo, le dolía la cabeza, el estómago… Podía recordar escenas sueltas de lo que hizo la noche anterior, Sabía que algo muy malo había pasado y que él era responsable, pero también había una sensación de reivindicación que fue apagada cuando una nueva arcada le hizo devolver. Había pedazos de tela y sangre, cosa que lo alarmó. Entonces se dio cuenta donde estaba.

Había dormido en el hueco de un árbol cercano a la mansión. Estaba descalzo y sus ropas desgarradas, llenas de manchones de sangre, que no era suya, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintió su pelo seco y endurecido por la sangre. Lo que había vomitado… Eran… restos humanos.

—La primera vez siempre es difícil de digerir. —Itachi se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su padre, este lo miraba con tranquilidad desde la comodidad de su montura, el hombre se había acercado silenciosamente en su caballo— Pero me siento horrorizado ¿Que has hecho hijo mío?

Esa era una frase preparada, podía sentirlo. Escuchó entonces el ruido de varios caballos llegando hacía el. Itachi miró una vez más a su padre y echó a correr a la mansión.

Varios jinetes pasaron al lado del hombre, tras Itachi, que terminó su infructuosa huida cuando uno de ellos lo golpeó con la culata de su rifle, entonces desmontaron y comenzaron a golpearlo mientras otro más sacaba una soga gruesa de su morral.

Morino detuvo su caballo al lado de Fugaku y ambos observaban la escena en silencio.

—Están asustados y molestos. Pero no dañaran a su hijo más de lo necesario. —Dijo entonces Ibiki.

—Mi hijo no está bien. Una persona normal no haría lo que él hizo.

—Regresara al hospital psiquiátrico de la capital. —Dijo Ibiki como si aquello le costara trabajo mencionar— Como soldado y ciudadano será juzgado con justicia.

—Pero usted desea ponerle fin de una vez ¿No es así capitán Morino? —Fugaku lo miró una vez que se aseguró que los hombres solo habían dejado inconsciente y amarrado a su hijo.

—Mis deseos u opiniones no son relevantes aquí. —Ibiki apretaba con fuerza las riendas de su caballo— Lo llevaremos a la capital y en un mes se decidirá su destino.

—En un mes… —Fugaku lo consideró un momento y sonrió, parecía una mueca afectada y Morino no lo notó— La luna estará llena de nuevo… Eso será revelador sin duda alguna.

 **CONTINUARA…**

— **0—**

 **Notas del autor:** _Bueno aquí el sexto capitulo de una historia que como mencione en algún momento iba a ser corta (De hecho pensaba en 6 capítulos de duración) pero ha tomado un impulso más amplio, espero que sigan con la lectura y cuando puedan manden un review, que la retroalimentación siempre es bien recibida (Prometo contestar los comentarios) Por lo pronto me despido y les dejó el titulo del siguiente episodio:_

 **Próximo:** "El día del Juicio"


End file.
